


Mengarungi Biru

by slugiets



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80s, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, lampau
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugiets/pseuds/slugiets
Summary: Diantara Johnny maupun Taeil tidak ada yang saling mengenal. tidak mengabsahkan perasaan terikat yang benar-benar ada.  tak ada cinta; ataupun pernah mencinta, bercinta, atau mengenal sekedar cinta."tak apa kau tak cinta, itu tak jadi kenapa. kalau sayangmu tak pernah seberapa, katakan. Jangan diam kalau benci, bukan salahmu. bukan salah siapa-siapa. sekarang, kehendak siapa yang pernah meminta kita jatuh cinta?"
Relationships: Moon Taeil & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Abstrak.

**Author's Note:**

> ada beberapa kata atau kalimat kutipan untuk kepentingan membangun suasana, aku sudah taruh penjelasannya dibawah.

Tiga bulan lagi umur taeil menginjak sembilan belas. 

Kenyataannya, sekarang Ia sibuk mengelap teko dan panci warung sebelum jam sembilan berdentang menandakan ia harus mengayuh sepeda untuk pulang. bukan seperti remaja lazim yang sudah menggulung diri dibalik hangat terpaan angin musim hujan, taeil semata-mata membabu demi menyambung nafkah bapak yang belum ketanggungan untuk keluarga kecil berisikan tiga lelaki kelaparan. 

Dia, adiknya, dan bapak ada dibawah garis keluarga belum beruntung. 

Geledah warung usai setelah lap kain dilempar kedalam laci. Warung sepi pembeli, jalanan sepi, masa segerumbulan orang-orang berjalan dan roda berputar sudah habis saat matahari tenggelam. hal yang tersisa hanya manusia bergeridik memenuhi pekerjaan dan kepentingan malam. Kicau jangkrik memenuhi udara selintas melewati sekolah gegap gempita. Kebiasaannya selama setahun belakangan Taeil kembali meratapi gapura besi tua bertulis _tut wuri handayani._ Buru-buru segera membawa langkahnya menjauh. 

Ia tidak mau terlibat perasaan asa bahwa bahwa ia tak punya cukup bekal menikmati sampai tamat. Dulu, dulu ketika bapak mengizinkan ia menyelesaikan bangku sekolah menengah atas pada tahun pertama, setidaknya anak pertama itu cakap menghitung dan membaca. kalau dibilang menyesal toh tak sakit pula mengetahui dari awal hidup keadaan ekonomi tidak pernah mencapai kata mampu. Bapak cuma seorang duda kesepian yang bertahun-tahun bekerja serabutan sesekali menjadi satpam rumah-rumah kaya kalau dibutuhkan. 

_Biaya sekolah itu mahal il,_ itu benar. Taeil tak punya cukup akal dan tenaga membelah kegiatan sambil memikirkan besok harus makan apa. Bapak selalu bilang ia tidak mampu kalau kedua anaknya harus menempuh pendidikan tinggi. 

“ _Lagian juga mana penting. Mau kamu tamat sma juga untuk apa tak ubah bisa membeli segenggam beras.”_ Isi kepala bapak terlalu proletar mendukung ekonomi negeri yang korporat. Dimata bapak kolotnya itu seragam dan pagi hari menghabiskan berkutat didepan buku adalah buang-buang waktu. 

Impiannya terpaksa digantung seperti tas tua merah bata miliknya menganggur tanpa ada harapan dibelakang pintu kamar. Tak terpakai; tak ada lagi guna. 

Bukan pertama kali ucap seorang kepala keluarga menyesakkan relung dada. Kadang taeil berpikir apa yang diucapkan bapak setengahnya adalah realita yang terpaksa harus diterima. Maknanya keras bagi cecunguk mereka tinggal dibawah gemerlap kehidupan. Taeil kadang jengkel ketika bapak menyisihkan uang rokok dengan beberapa uang lusuh belanja bulanan.

Masyarakat miskin seperti mereka hanya terjebak dengan peras pekerjaan kasar dengan hiburan selinting tembakau. Lalu pulang hanya menikmati sisa nasi ganjaran upah yang makin lama makin pelit.

Selagi hanya ada senter untuk berjaga-jaga, ia sudah biasa mengendarai ontel tua roda dua menyusuri bahaya malam dan sempit gang berdengung kelab suara lantai dansa. Walaupun kota berdiri megah, tempatnya tinggal tidak ada istimewa selain sembunyi dari gemerlap mewah dengan bau ayam dipelataran rumah berdinding anyaman bambu didepan sawah. Mungkin, mungkin suatu saat negara ini berhasil berkembang nanti akan dibangun beton-beton cantik mengusir hawa perkampungan. 

Senyum ia torehkan sesaat melewati pos ronda menyalami sekumpulan bapak-bapak piket dengan kartu remi dan terawang kuning lampu petromak. Sate usus sisa dagangan ikut bergerak loncat-loncat didalam keranjang sepeda menjejaki jalanan. Mendekati bayang-bayang rumah reyot ia dibuat curiga.

“belum tidur?” Taeil berbunyi mengetahui taeyong membetulkan jendela luar kamar mereka dari pekarangan sambil menenteng lakban hitam, wajah bingung dipenuhi peluh. 

“mas jangan buka jendela besok” kisi-kisi kayu bagian atas retak. Alasan taeyong melapisi dengan apa adanya karena bapak belum jua pulang dan kota akan diguyur hujan beberapa jam lagi. Taeil mengangguk paham sekalian sepeda tuanya ia rantaikan ke pilar kayu rumah. Kalau tidak ada bapak, diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang berani memahat paku atau sekedar menggenggam perkakas. 

“ayo masuk dulu. mas bawain sate usus” 

“hari ini laku banyak?” wajah taeyong berbinar belepotan keringat. Taeil mengusak adik beda satu tahun dibawahnya gemas menuntun mereka meninggalkan kusen kayu jendela. Jam setengah sepuluh dan bapak belum pulang. Sepertinya, hari ini bapak bermalam dirumah majikan sampai subuh datang. 

***

hari minggu siang bapak pulang dengan suasana yang tidak dapat terbaca. alih-alih melepas sepatu beliau malah mengandangkan ayam-ayam betina sambil berkata lantang untuk bersegera mandi. Taeyong dan taeil tergupuh tidak paham namun handuk sudah tersampir dipundak lengkap sisa sabun batang seadanya. 

Taeyong ditarik menjauh menuju kamar sedangkan taeil masih diam bergeming curiga. Dibalik siluet tirai pengganti pintu taeil hanya melihat taeyong tertunduk patuh, sekelebat murung diam tapi ia yakin beribu perasaan ada sesuatu hal membikin suasana makin mengganjal. 

Taeil tidak pernah melihat air muka sesosok adiknya dari keterkejutan. 

“ _wis, ojok dipikir. jarno masmu ora eruh opo-opo”_ 1

Diakhir kalimat bapak menerangkan taeil terpaku diam. Seolah-olah adegan ini disimpan demi kepentingan dua belah pihak taeil tidak tahu menahu apa gerangan. Bapak seperti sengaja menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggung sempit itu.

Lalu tidak sampai jarum jam nangkir di angka satu siang, sekresek buah jeruk dan pasang baju bagus satu-satunya mereka punya menggiring perjalanan menuju daerah kenjeran, sedikit lebih dekat dengan suramadu. Bapak tidak menyebutkan sepatah kata juga taeyong tak mengindahkan barang pertanyaan remeh atau sekedar kemana mereka pergi. 

Bulat buah jeruk dan langkah kaki mereka turun dari perempatan mungkin sedikit menjawab kalau mereka hendak bertamu entah siapa yang pasti bukan sanak saudara dekat, Taeil daridulu hanya bocah kesepian tanpa punya teman tetap. Hidup nomaden dari kontrakan satu kekontrakan lain.

Diantara mereka tamu, tidak ada yang tenang kecuali bapak yang sedang disambut hangat oleh pria tambun bertubuh besar, berkumis rapi, ubannya mencuat disisir seadanya. Ia menatap rupa taeyong menelisik lalu tertawa.

“tadi bapak berpesan apa ke kamu” taeyong masih membisu. Kepalanya makin disembunyikan. Lantas taeil merasa ia tak perlu repot-repot peduli kalau adiknya tidak mau dilindungi. Ia beralih berpendar memandangi isi rumah. Koleksi miniatur kapal kayu didalam etalase kaca, Garpu tiga perak digantung sebelah jam dinding, lukisan kuda berpacu, sisanya perabot pernak-pernik emas di penjuru sudut ruang tamu.

Pasti dan taeil yakin, ini bukan rumah teman bapak. Dari ruang tamu bisa ditebak kemungkinan pemilik rumah merupakan majikan bapak mengabdi.

Baru kemudian dipersilahkan duduk, taeil sudah merasa gusar ketika ia sadar ada sekitar dua pasang mata memperhatikan dari lantai dua, samar tetapi percakapan mereka mendayu-dayu. Tadi yang diatas terlontar nama taeyong disebut-sebut satu kali setiap kalimat berakhir. Taeil melongo, genggaman adiknya disebelah membuatnya ikut gusar.

Mata taeil bersibobrok kepada satu pemuda memperlihatkan rupa seutuhnya. Ia berdiri berpegangan pembatas, termangu. Taeil malah merasa malu, ia seperti dinilai lewat kemeja lusuh dan wajah kucal yang mau dibasuh air penjuru sumber tidak akan mengubahnya lebih apik.

“yang mana anakmu yang kamu ceritakan. hari ini kau malah membawakan dua, apa kiranya aku disuruh menebak”

“kiranya aku berikan pilihan agar aden dan tuan sofyan sudi menimbang.” pria tambun tadi, tuan sofyan langsung berubah serius, bersungguh-sungguh. “Aku jelas ingin yang terbaik. Jo, turun sebentar kesini”

Seorang pemuda yang diperintahkan tuan sofyan akhirnya turun, badannya tegap berjalan seperti menghentak-hentak disetiap langkahnya berdecit perasaan tenang. Walhasil ketika ia sudah terpampang didepan tamu secara jelas, ia memperkenalkan nama seorang Johnny, pria muda bertubuh jangkung, gemilang diusianya dua puluh lima, seorang bujang biasa mengarungi lautan; ia merupakan awak kapal. 

Tiada cela diwajahnya, kulitnya cerah walaupun ia bercerita hampir seminggu ia dijemur diatas ombak. Ia berbisik kepada tuan sofyan —yang tadi ia panggil sebagai pakdhe— menimbulkan kerut-kerut baru dan mengundang gusar bagi tamu. tetapi bukan salah satu keponakan tujuan bapak bertemu. 

Bapak tersenyum namun sebelum bisa menyuarakan lanjut; johnny sempat menyela duluan. “saya tahu maksud kedatangan om. kita bisa bicara berdua selanjutnya. sebelumnya tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku dan pakdhe, setengah mantap aku tahu dengan siapa nanti kawin. Bukannya menyalahkan ataupun menolak yang sudah ditetapkan, tetapi sepertinya pilihanku berubah” 

kedua mata johnny bersibobrok lagi, sekali lagi menatap taeil lamat. Perasaannya guncang menghembuskan napas lebih lama, “kita bicarakan dulu baik-baik. anak bapak boleh keluar terlebih dahulu” bapak menyuruh kedua anak itu keluar menjauhi ruang tamu. ketika kaki telanjang mereka nemapak liar rerumputan, badan sang adik dijatuhkan, tenggelam menggerung dipundak kakaknya. 

“aku dijual”

“maksudumu? dik, bicara yang jelas”

“bapak menjualku! yang kau tatap tadi itu calon suamiku! barang sebentar lagi ku dikawinkan” 

sambar petir membayang dikepala. itu, hal ini yang daritadi disembunyikan selama perjalanan jauh rumah mereka sampai ujung kenjeran ini. Bapaknya, taeil tidak pernah tahu jahat seorang hati orangtua bisa melampaui akal induk hewan buas hutan.

“kau… kawin? mengapa? mengapa tak pernah bilang seutuhnya padaku! mengapa bodoh tak melawan!”

“menurutmu” Taeil membara marah. Taeyong membuka dua kancing atas, dipelorot bagian pundak kanan. disitu bersemayam bekas sundut rokok borok mengering. taeil disebelah hanya terhenyak, matanya ikut berair. diam-diam ia melancong berjualan, mencari sesuap nasi ia tidak pernah tahu dunia kecilnya berputar seperti apa. ia merasa dungu. 

“aku sudah bilang berulang kali aku tak mau! bapak seperti tunarungu! ia berubah menjadi tamak” hanya diteras melatar awan akan menangis, mereka tersedu bersama. 

“Yong, aku tak tahu harus mengucap apa. umurmu masih tujuh belas, masih segar, masih panjang… kalau kau... dik... kalau kau sempat cerita padaku, akan kuusahakan kehidupan jauh darisini. kubantu kabur yang penting kau baik-baik saja. aku tak pernah kerepotan kalau itu harus hidup denganmu, kau cuma keluarga yang kupunya”

tangan taeil bergerak mengusap pelan seakan mereka mengucilkan bumi, memberikan sedikit lembut dari jemari kapalan menyambung hidup. ia cuma punya adiknya. adiknya seorang. adiknya masih kecil, apakah ia bisa bertahan hidup bersama tanpa cinta? 

“Bapak itu kurang apa sampai masalah makan masih aku sanggupi. mengapa bapak bisa berpikir sejauh ini? dia kira selama ini hanya membesarkan binatang?” 

didalam mereka terbahak, lebih tepat bapak merayakan kebahagiannya. Taeil dipanggil masuk sedangkan kemejanya diremat, sebelum beranjak menunaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak walaupun itu untuk terakhir kali. dikalimatnya bersama hujan; _biar aku yang menghadap bapak, sebelum semua terlambat._ namun mata itu, telaga dalam tadi yang memandanginya terus-terusan membuatnya terdiam. sampai sosoknya ditunjuk 

“aku betul pilih dirinya” 

Taeil bagai dikutuk batu. ia tak mau percaya siapa-siapa. percaya akan bapaknya, taeyong, orang-orang munafik didalam. mereka semua bersekongkol berdusta. ia merasa dijebak. tadi, ditinggal sedetik apa gerangan ia berubah bagai umpan dikail hiu. dan ia tak bisa mundur, yang ditaruhkan kalau ia telak melawan akan kembali ke takdir adiknya. 

“lebih cepat lebih baik. Jo, tentukan kapan kau cuti bulan depan. pakdhe akan membuatkanmu akad sekaligus resepsi sesuai pinta mendiang ayahmu.” 

_""_ tidak usah khawatir. yakin, taeil pasti sanggup" 

Taeil tidak pernah melihat bapak tersenyum selebar itu, diangkat setinggi mungkin sedangkan sebelum daun pintu tersebut dilangkahi, harga diri taeil seperti dijual tawar menawar. ia tak mau mendengar segala penjelasan. Hidup taeil tak pernah berubah secepat membalik tangan. 

*

“kemarin kau hendak menjual taeyong, lantas besok aku akan kawin dengan seseorang yang sepersen pun ku tahu. lusa kau mau jual kita kemana lagi.” 

“kuberi kau hidup enak masih sempat mengataiku bejad. dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung” Taeil dan bapak bertikai di taman belakang, menjauhi tamu-tamu tetangga tuan sofyan yang diundang untuk makan. 

“hidup enak darimana! beras dan lauk dirumah itu semua kerja keras siapa daripada kau pulang malah membawa abu rokok yang tak payah mengenyangkan. kau, kau itu bapak macam apa!” sebogem melayang mencium pipi kanan. ujung bibir taeil sobek menjorok kebawah dilinang darah. seketika bapak hilang dipanggil kedalam, membiarkan taeil menyapa tanah. 

Tanpa terduga johnny bersemayam diujung sana. air mukanya keras. ia menghampiri lalu memboyong taeil duduk dipelataran. “mau kuambilkan obat merah?” Johnny tau tidak ada yang terjadi baik-baik saja. lantas yang kecil satu menggeleng lemah, dia berpikir begitu percakapan anak bapak barusan. Ia tahu apa yang berputar selama ini hanya paksa, dirinya pun juga. dipaksa untuk kawin, dan satunya dipaksa untuk menerima. 

hidup mereka sama-sama melankoli. 

“namamu kalau boleh kusebut, siapa?”

“taeil.” 

“aku johnny, jo.” mereka terdiam lama. enggan membuka cerita. 

“barangkali sebelum aku menyinggung hati kasihmu, tapi apakah kau punya hubungan?”

“aku hanya seorang diri. kau mas?” yang dicinta hanya taeyong saja. johnny disebelah mendesah lega. “aku juga”

“kau dengar semua, maksudku mas, maaf. bapak memang kurang sopan” 

“jangan meminta maaf atas bapakmu, kau tak salah apa-apa. aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau datang, aku harus memenuhi mas kawinmu, kau sudah menimang ingin apa” taeil mendecih dalam hati. kepalanya ditelungkupkan. ia tidak serakah harta seperti bapaknya, ia tidak mau apa-apa selain semua ini binasa. 

“aku tak tahu” 

“kau bisa meminta apa saja, berikan aku sebelum minggu berikutnya untuk dibelikan didepan mata. pesta dan segala macam jadi urusan keluargaku. kalau itu emas atau perhiasan sekiranya kau harus ikut agar mereka tahu ukuranmu berapa” 

mereka mengheningkan suasana sementara sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri-sendiri. kepala johnny menoleh barang yang dipandang tidak sudi bergerak sekalipun. 

“dengar, il. aku minta maaf” 

“untuk apa” 

“aku tahu kau terkejutnya melebihi siapapun bahkan taeyong seperti mencari ampunan dihadapanku. ia tak salah, ia bilang takut atas keputusanku. jangan marah padanya, kalau kau tak suka silahkan ungkap."

“aku tak yakin kau mau mendengarkanku.” orang-orang kaya ya sudah seperti itu waktaknya, mana mau mereka peduli dengan dibawahnya. sama seperti dia dan adiknya diusir dari ruang tamu seolah-olah mereka yang punya kepentingan menyembunyikan sesuatu. tahu-tahu ketika keputusan itu jatuh, tanpa seizin siapapun ia menjelma bagai pesuruh yang harus tunduk patuh. 

“sudah, sudah terlanjur. setidaknya adikku tidak jadi merana. biarkan dia hidup tidak diikat apapun” mereka pulang. kering wajah taeyong dibasah air mata sedangkan yang ditangisi; taeil, masih kerap bergeming. bapak disebelah entah seperti bukan dirinya sendiri. 

***

taeil belum sembilan belas, jiwanya sudah tak waras. semenjak hari itu, taeil kerap membelot. bapak kepayang atas sikapnya, ketika terbangun pintu itu tertutup selamanya sebelum ia dipersilahkan keluar. jendela yang ia dan taeyong keluhkan memang masih retak tetapi bukan semata-mata bisa didobrak. bapak memaku mati dengan gelodoh kayu. 

Taeyong masih disitu diatas penyesalannya. alih-alih merasa bebas ia makin dirudung rasa penyesalan. “sudah lima hari kau tak makan. mas, kau sakit!” 

“biarpula diriku sakit, tahu begini aku hanya menunggu ajalku dijemput sebelum kawin” 

“toh aku harus apa sekarang? makan ya sedikit saja atau kau mau aku kembali kesana lalu merengek menggantikanmu?” 

“jangan gila”

“daripada harus menjadi waras sendirian” yang taeyong lakukan hanya mengembik didepan pintu kayu. mereka tak harus pusing apakah besok masih ada beras atau sisa sate warung yang bisa disimpan keesokan hari. mulai ayam dan daging-daging hewan mereka jarang makan bergilir menghampiri. dibawah atap tersebut tidak ada satupun yang menebak. 

diantara mereka tak ada satupun yang memulai damai, taeyong tak bisa melerai. mau sekeras apapun taeyong berusaha, besok kakaknya itu tetap harus berjalan ke atas altar. “ia pria baik, aku pernah menemuinya sebelummu mas. tapi kalau nanti mas johnny memperlakukanmu semena-mena, balik kesini, temui aku. ayo kita pergi jauh-jauh bersama” 

“kau tak bisa menilai perangai orang sekali dua kali bertemu, tak ada yang tahu sifat aslinya seperti apa. barangkali ia sama hinanya seperti bapak, seorang penjilat berlagak baik didepan orang. kalau betul nanti aku masih tersiksa, aku tau harus apa. katamu kabur tak menyelesaikan masalah kan, aku yakin berdiri diatas kursi memegangi tali sudah paling cukup. dan aku hanya melunjak, sedikit saja” 

“maksudmu?” _yong, mati itu jauh lebih baik._

* * *

penjelasan: 

1 “ _wis, ojok dipikir. jarno masmu ora eruh opo-opo” :_ sudah jangan dipikir. biarkan kakakmu tidak tahu apa-apa.

 _mas_ itu sepadan sama panggilan 'kakak' atau seseorang lelaki yang lebih tua dan dihormati di daerah jawa. sedangkan _pakdhe_ sama seperti panggilan 'om' atau 'paman' jadi hirarki johnny ke tuan sofyan itu sebatas keponakan. 

karena **mengarungi biru** merupakan cerita panjang, sudut pandang untuk alur per bab disajikan beda-beda alias _pov_ bisa dari taeil dan johnny atau kembali ke pihak ketiga (dont worry i already put the sign). 

and last, terimakasih telah datang. karena aku ngga tahu cara baca dan balas komen di ao3 (i dont know how this platform works and also i kinda need feedback or praise or just talk to me please) kalian bisa taruh di [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slugiets) atau [twt](https://twitter.com/slugiets) @slugiets. 


	2. Cagak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seperti biasa, aku taruh penjelasan dari kata atau kutipan di bawah.

i.

— _Taeil_

Bapak percaya dan segala haus jiwanya tega mendagangkan anaknya sendiri bahwa pernikahan tak lagi antara perempuan dan laki-laki tetapi karena insan mencinta dengan satu lagi yang mencinta. atau sebetulnya ia hanya membenarkan segala cara. 

tapi diantara aku, ataupun mas johnny tidak ada yang saling mengenal. dan kita tidak mengabsahkan perasaan terikat yang benar-benar ada. kita tak pernah mencinta, bercinta, atau mengenal sekedar cinta. 

tiang terop dikembalikan karena resepsi sudah selesai, aku tak jua berani menatap sekadar kehadirannya saja. suamiku (atau johnny yang harus kusebut begitu) hilang diperaduan setelah tamu beranjak pulang. Bapak masih ada disana dengan tuan sofyan, lagak congkak nampaknya menghampiriku diam terduduk diatas sofa pelaminan. kukira bapak masih punya mulut untuk memuji atau sekedar simpati lantas masih sempat ia mengancam, meruntuhkan puing puing rasa sayangku selama ini mengabdi keluarga. 

“Jangan pulang kalau kalian bercerai. Jangan berani menapakkan kakimu kerumah atau hidungmu itu menyapa adikmu saja. Bapak sudah tidak punya tanggungan apapun terhadapmu.”

Riasan masih menempel menutupi celah sendu ketika tahu ia tak mau berurusan dengan darah dagingnya sendiri. seperti janji, hidupnya besok akan diangkat menjadi buruh tetap tuan sofyan di kantor pinggir pelabuhan, menyembah yang memberinya bayaran. Aku memendam marah meledak, Bapakku tak lebih seorang mucikari yang menjadikan anaknya pelacur demi selinting rokok pagi. Menyolekkan agar aku dan taeyong laku membabu kepada juragan diikat seumur hidup. Kata demi kata seakan mengguncang dipan segera runtuh bersama duniaku yang habis diperas. “Ya. aku takkan pulang pak.” 

Daripada bekas peluk adikku menjagaku hangat terhempas angin malam, tubuhku terbakar sumat dendam. aku takkan sudi juga pulang menjadi taeil yang dulu. dan sejujurnya ketika tengggat waktu tiga tahun itu jatuh, tahulah aku mengembara kemana.

Kiranya aku akan pergi jauh agar bapak tahu ia tak lagi harus menanggung malu padahal disini aku menjadi korban tabu. Persetujuan tidak pernah dilayangkan mengapa aku dikawinkan lalu dicerai berai dalam ukuran tempo singkat. rasanya seperti ini ya, kalau kau miskin dan bahagia itu hanya tipuan. Hidup tidak bisa diyakini cuma-cuma kalau sial dipaten sampai ajal merangkul. Pada cinta, keindahan, bahagia, merasakan enak hanya perasaan bagi orang-orang tertentu. 

Bahagia itu hanya bisa dibeli. kemudian kita hanya sepasang orang bodoh: aku dan bapak tak ada becusnya mencari upah, lalu nasib disuap untuk mereka yang kaya. 

Aku tidak sanggup sekedar meludah. Celak hitam menggantung disekitar mata menahan airmata mengucur keras kala fakta— Bapak jauh lebih berbuat kejam daripada yang kubayangkan. Apa dikepalanya tak pernah sepintas pun terpikir keinginan, kebutuhan, nasib anaknya sampai-sampai untuk mendengar kabar anak-anaknya bersyukur bisa kenyang walaupun nasi dan garam hanya lauk tersedia ataupun 

berbahagia sangka terhadap anak yang ia kawinkan paksa. 

Bapak daridulu tak pernah peduli. 

Setelah dijual, menurutku rongsokan masih lebih punya harga diri daripadaku dibuang tak terhormat. Aku justru dijebloskan kedalam siksa dunia tanpa diberi pilihan sama seperti kehadiranku dulu dilahirkan. sekarang, hanya dengan memandangi cermin kamar sudah mengundang gentar tak kentara. Seakan-akan wajahku sekoyong-koyong ini berubah. Dandan tebal tadi sudah hilang, setel baju pengantin terganti kain jarik terbalut dari dada menuju mata kaki. Aku tak bisa melihat diriku. 

Johnny, _oh_ , atau yang sekarang harus aku hormati sebagai seorang _mas_ 1 terlentang memandangi langit-langit kamar hanya menggunakan kaos dalam dan celana putih. Aku mengeratkan kain ketakutan padahal ia tak repot-repot mengalihkan pandangan sebentar bahwa aku turut terlentang disebelahnya. kita terdiam lama. 

kamar ini terasa asing. gelap. suram. tidak bisa ditebak. aku menggeliat tak nyaman. apa yang harus kulakukan? 

Badannya jauh lebih tinggi, tidak tambun namun dari tipis kaos terawang aku tahu bidang dada menonjol. diusianya dua puluh lima ia masih sanggup membantingku keras dan menggauli gila seperti perempuan-peremuan malang sewaan satu malam. gelita menggerlap malam jatuh diriku senasib dengan mereka. “il”

“iya?” hanya menjawab belakang namaku sendiri rasanya sudah tidak sanggup. ia memejamkan mata dan aku berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak teriak sekali memanggil namaku menggugah berbagai macam perangai buruk. Badannya malah membelakangiku, tiba-tiba mengucap salam dengan suara samar. “selamat malam” 

mungkin ia menungguku terlelap atau ia akan menjelma sesaat aku sudah di khayangan. memulai tanpa sepengetahuan. Sekarang aku tak lagi menghendaki diriku seutuhnya. 

***

ii.

— _Johnny._

Dua hari setelah menikah, pakdhe memberikan kunci rumah lama dekat pasar kembang, tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Sedikit berdebu tetapi taman dan garasi sudah jauh lebih baik setelah diperbaiki. Lantai marmer putih dan perabot pecah belah seperti guci, piring-piring yang dikoleksi dari penjuru dunia serta rak-rak kayu jati mahal dan sofa beludru merah tua sudah terpasang lama menyisakan beberapa ruangan yang hanya dihinggapi kerangka ranjang dan kursi meja makan.

Rumah ini, salah satu harta peninggalan mendiang _Amak_ 2 masih kokoh berdiri. Taeil masih tetap disana, entah bola matanya tertancap pada dinding berlumut didekat dapur. Aku sudah bilang untuk tetap memakai alas kaki karena serdak abu-abu hampir mengotori sepenjuru tanah tetapi telapak telanjangnya ramah mengitari ubin.

Kemudian melihat langit lewat berkas-berkas cahaya remang dari gorden jendela bahwa petang datang, aku ternyata tertidur hingga tak sadar asap lezat menungguku membuka tudung makan. Karedok dan ikan bawal goreng. Daritadi tanpa sepengetahuanku taeil mengindahkan dapur sebagaimana mengolah hal-hal apa yang dijadikan makan malam. 

aku masih segan menegur. Tidak ada diantara kami mau memulai percakapan kecil seremeh mengenal nama. Dan aku seketika gagu hanya menyampaikan pesan bahwa besok harus berangkat berlayar. 

Dia masih terdiam lagi, bola matanya kosong mengembara apa dirinya. Taeil seperti menganggapku bagai pualam batu sembah, kepalanya tertunduk seperti hamba tetapi ia tidak benar-benar berdoa. Taeil hanya mendampingiku gusar. Semenjak hari pertama resmi menikah, ia tidak memunculkan sifat bergaul, diam, santun patuh, tetapi hal ini yang membuatku tak nyaman.

Aku merefleksikan kita berdua tak lebih dari sekedar orang yang tak pernah bertemu. tak pernah punya kemauan untuk bersatu. dan lebih pusingnya, aku tak tahu harus memulai darimana. 

Pernikahan ini lebih menyiksa karena orang-orang lebih menganggap upacara sakral ini hanya digunakan alat melepas warisan dan beban wasiat _amak_ yang menginginkanku berpasangan sebelum usia kepala tiga. tetapi ini semua hanya untuk apa? sepenting apa melunasi pepatah manusia yang sudah meninggal sehingga yang ditaruhkan masa hidup kebahagiaanku sendiri. Amak sudah mati! ucapannya tidak berlaku lagi bagi dunia yang masih berjiwa sedangkan dirinya tak dapat menghembuskan alasan yang jelas. lalu pakdhe, atas janjinya sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab ia bertindak gegabah bagai banteng dibalik selimut merah. 

Dua puluh usiaku berpapasan dengan orangtua jaehyun— orang yang dititipkan atas perintah _amak_ seharinya hanya menanyakan kabar adakah wanita, laki, lacur, simpanan, orang-orang penting apa yang sudah kukait melangsungkan jenjang serius. aku selalu menggeleng sopan. diluar sana, mereka hanya terkesima tetapi otak mereka melompong. Hati mereka belum tentu yakin kepada orang lain, apalagi kepada dirinya sendiri. Cinta itu seperti jerat yang tak pernah bisa masuk oleh akal, kau takkan pernah paham soal laku kalau apa yang diutarakan hanya omong kosong. 

cinta itu urusan sulit. 

Terjerat hubungan itu resiko besar. segelintingan manusia tak manusiawi itu hanya melihat sebatas pangkat, kedudukan, kekuasaan. tidak harus berlama-lama dibalik topeng orang-orang memuja, aku mengetahui betul perangai asli bermacam busuk niat. 

Namun tanpa petunjuk angin jelas, berakhir kita menjadi anak pinak dipersatukan. Pakdhe seperti memikatku dengan dagangan didalam karung. Kalau menjadi bujang adalah pilihan terbaik maka aku lebih baik hancur sendiri ketimbang dimiliki tanpa perasaan utuh. 

Tidak ada istimewa sebelum sesudah menjadi pengantin baru. Aku belum berani menggandeng tangan kalau ia terus-terusan berjalan dibelakangku. Ia tak pernah memulai duluan kalau belum kusuruh. Aku tak tahu menahu akan dirinya, taeil seperti kuis teka-teki silang tanpa petunjuk. tak memiliki ekspresi selain murung. 

Aku mencoba membuka percakapan. “Besok pagi aku mulai melayar” 

“oh” _oh saja?_

mataku memincing tidak suka, begitu balasannya? maksudku, hei, waktu tempuh layar paling singkat hanya tiga hari terapung dan belum termasuk mendarat. Anak ini bodoh atau tak punya simpati hanya dengan dari jawab singkat dia lebih suka aku pergi berjauhan. 

“Kau tidak titip sesuatu?” 

“Seperti apa” aku pandangi wajah itu gentar. Pelan-pelan menikmati sayur sedangkan terbata hanya mengucapkan beberapa kata. 

Mungkin taeil tidak tahu kehidupan berlayar. Tetapi, bapaknya, ah manusia kurang adab satu itu apakah ia tidak pernah bertukar cerita hiruk-piruk pelabuhan. 

“Satu minggu. Hari jumat baru tiba di perak, timang sendiri apa kebutuhanmu” 

“Aku...aku kurang tahu” kita sama-sama bingung. 

*

ia tertidur pulas sedangkan aku harus siap sebelum fajar terbangun. tidak banyak hal yang berubah semenjak menikah. Aku masih tetap menggosok sepatu kulit dan membersihkan lencana satu per satu. Becak langganan hadir seperti kupinta. Hanya tiga lembar baju dan seragam wajib ini hanya perbekalan dasar. 

Tetapi sepertinya langkah berat bertimpuk-timpuk membangunkan taeil dari imajiner indah ditelusup bantal. Tanganku hendak membuka pintu terhenti; lengan kananku disentuh pelan. Ia balik menyodorkan rantang putih tumpuk empat. 

_Kapan ia sempat memasakkanku bekal?_

“Hati-hati mas” 

“Tapi aku pulang tak tentu enam hari. Ini, untuk apa?” Ia jawab anggukan tahu. “Bekalmu, maaf tak sempat sarapan. aku tak tahu mas pergi sepagi ini. Semoga kamu selamat sentausa.” 

Ia memercik api mendelisir degup-degup ini berdebur dua kali lebih keras. Kepalaku kepayang. Aku baik-baik saja; menapak tanah, rantang erat digenggaman, lencanaku tenang tersemat. Mulut taeil itu kenapa bisa manis sekali. Seperti simpatinya menebar gempa selagi jiwaku tidak menghendaki. 

Aku payah mengembalikan kata-kata. Becak sudah memperingati, salamku semoga kamu dapat selam; sebatas memberi sekelebat kecup singkat dipipi kiri. 

“tunggu aku pulang” roda berputar sementara taeil terpaku disana. 

Bapak becak tersungging menelisip arti. aku tau, dia mencemooh perangai klise sekedar basa basi pamit. lantas itu tidak menggangguku selain ciuman sebelah kiri tadi, ragaku, kendaliku, yang tadi itu untuk apa? 

sampai setiba di pelabuhan, kadet bersirip rapi digeladak, jangkar kapal sudah dicabut naik, uap-uap menandakan siap dihantam ombak namun aku tetap termangu, yang ada hanya aku sibuk mempertanyakan rantang bekal ini disiapkan untuk apa. Ketika dibuka kepulan asap masih kentara; hangat, lezat, baunya mengundang selera untuk sarapan. Aku menebak kira taeil bersungguh-sungguh dengan pamitku mencari nafkah. Opor, sambal kentang hati, rantang atas ia tempatkan kerupuk udang. 

“baru nikmat punya suami baru” belum ada sesuap, sendok tergantung ini ingin kutimpuk kepada kepalanya indah bergelimang perjalanan air laut. Edoy, awak navigasi; sobat lima tahun diatas geladak berjuang mencomot satu kepalan telur opor tanpa permisi. “kau belum tahu susahnya menikah”

“tetapi kalian belum punya anak, belum jadi bapak. itu tidak masalah kecuali siapa itu— _ah_ johnny, suamimu itu tidak suka kesepian, ia akan menyuruhmu pensiun secepat mungkin atau gelendotan dipunggungmu sampai melayar ke eropa” kita berdua terbahak. kalau ia tahu rumah kita tidak dapat menggenggam tangan satu sama lain secara baik-baik mungkin aku bisa bilang seranjang itu sama tidak enaknya tidur diatas tikar menyedihkan. 

tapi berbicara aib taeil, kisah kegiatan-kegiatan kecil dirumah secara personal yang kemungkinan bisa tersebar khayalak adalah perlakuan tidak punya sopan. aku belum tahu dirinya. kita belum saling memahami. 

“bulan madumu yang hanya sesingkat umur nyamuk itu bagimana? kalian pergi kemana? ayolah jon, hidupmu terlalu lurus daridulu. Mahmud saja bilang mencari kupu-kupu malam dulu saja kau tak sudi, pergi ke hiburan thailand malah dirimu yang jadi banci. aku jadi terheran dia atau dirimu yang melayani diranjang”

“rasanya aku tak minat melanjutkan makan kalau mulutmu itu tidak berhenti mengeluarkan kotoran” 

cerita mahmud memang benar. aku tidak berkenan mencari hiburan gemerlap malam. dilayani, memasuki lalu mengupah itu etos tidak terpuji yang hanya membawa sarang penyakit saja. Tubuhku itu harus kuat luar dalam. Sifilis pernah merenggut kakak pertama _amak_ ditahun ia menginjak empat puluh. mati sendirian. sampai ajal sudah dikubur didalam tanah cemar cemooh orang-orang itu belum berhenti. seperti nyawanya tidak pernah tenang. 

“lalu perjodohan kalian. kau suka tidak bujang?” aku tidak tahu. perasaan kita abu-abu. dan aku tak tahu sifat lelaki kecil itu seperti apa. “menurutmu”

“sayang kalau kau membencinya. Dia jadi pendampingmu seumur hidup, kecuali kau memutuskan cerai. kembali hidup sendiri-sendiri” sekali lagi, ucapan Edoy mengulitiku skakmat. Dia tahu kisah asmaraku seperti apa, ketika mengadiri resepsiku aku jelas ingat dia terbahak paling keras, terkejut tak mau percaya. 

“aku tidak membencinya. bercerai masih jadi hal tabu” 

“Iya ya ya… terserahmu, kita sudah dewasa Johnny. aku percaya segala tindakan ada akibatnya. semoga garam membolak-balik hatimu menjadi suka. semoga satu reka adegan kau akan jatuh pandangan dengannya.” 

Malam itu, berapa lama ya, sekitar satu minggu lalu ah entahlah aku tidak bisa lupa pemuda enam tahun muda dariku itu tertidur disebelahku sambil mengalun dengkur pelan. kutemukan kain jarik itu malah lepas dari genggamnya, aku bisa menduga dari bekas kerut-kerut ujung bebet ia cengkram terlalu kuat. Bekasnya terlalu jelas. Pandanganku jatuh pada celah kecil betis sebelah kiri tersebut akhirnya terbuka jalan besar menyusuri paha, setengah tulang kemaluan terpampang, dari bawah puting hingga keatas terlepas bebas sedikit-dikit menggugah birahiku berdebar-debar. 

diam-diam jemariku berjalan diatas kulitnya mulus. membentuk petualang kecil menelusuri bagian menyulut kembang api dibawah pusarku untuk meledak. Ia tidak terlalu kurus, kulitnya belang dibeberapa bagian seperti telapak namun masih apik seperti warna bengkuang. kelopak mata terkatup damai, ia tak terusik barang sedikitpun pipinya sintal kujamah. Dalam keadaan tak sadar, remang lampu nakas memancarkan cahaya kuning menerangi penglihatan samar-samar. Taeil tidak sebegitu buruk. Taeil memang bukan primadona. 

tetapi ia memesona. 

separuh badanku membisikkan pelan mendekat. aku tidak bisa menentang deru ombak mengantarkanku memandangi lebih lama. aku seperti tidak bisa berpaling. deru nafasku menghembus seperkian tiada jarak diceruknya berdenyut pelan. bibir itu kering gersang, tak kuasa menunggu dilanda hujan ciuman. tetapi separuh kewarasanku seperti medan magnet menyesap kelimpungan nafsu. aku tersadar tepat hidung kita bersentuhan.

seketika aku merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri, taeil bukan pemuda gampangan. ia bukan seperti pelacuran mengerling manja agar tubuhku mabuk bercinta. aku bukan lelaki pecundang. Aku tidak mau memasuki walau posisiku punya kehendak penuh atas dirinya. bukan begitu menjadikanku sedikit lebih baik dari seorang suami. aku mau menyentuhnya kalau ia memberi izin, ketika ia mendeklarasikan perasaan ingin. 

maka, aku terjebak ombang-ambing laut menyuruhku terkulum diam pada genggaman rantang yang separuhnya sudah habis. 

ketahuilah lelaki kecil itu sedikit demi sedikit bisa buatku gila.

* * *

1mas : hirarki disini taeil sudah jadi pendampingnya johnny (yeah, dan jo lebih tua). masih sama kok, jadi maksud _mas_ disini lebih cenderung untuk kata ganti seorang suami; seseorang yang lebih dihormati. 

2amak : bapak.

hit me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slugiets) also [twt](https://twitter.com/slugiets)


	3. Labak

iii.

— _taeil_

dua hari semenjak merantau, rumah ini makin terasa sepi. Aku tahu perawak mas johnny masih asing bagiku, cuma setunggal mengisi ruangan empat buah ini jauh lebih menyesakkan. aku tidak nyaman berada disini. 

harus bisa dipendam. kalau besok ingin hidup lebih lama, aku harus lebih bersabar. ya, semua memang berjalan tak pernah benar dari awal. tapi mau bagaimana toh dari awal aku tak pernah bisa memilih. 

daridulu aku tak kenal pilihan. aku tak bisa berharap dari cita-cita. 

Tujuanku sekarang hanya menunggu. Padahal mas tak pernah meminta badanku tergerak menanti didepan pintu, mengintip apakah ia pulang dan tertidur diruang tamu. berulang kali, hari ini termasuk hari ketiga. Aku pula tak rindu ataupun alasan. namun, aku tak paham kemarin sebelum raga itu hilang dibawa lari oleh becak, Kecupannya kemarin. ia mengelitik dengan perasaan baru seperti gunung bergemuruh menyisakan debu berkepanjangan. 

sebetulnya, aku hidup berdampingan oleh luka. semua kejadian, perayaan, janji, aku tidak tahu harus berjalan selayaknya seperti apa. aku kerap berulang kali bilang aku harus bertahan walaupun besok harus makan tungkai busuk dan mengulang kejadian buruk. nafasku belum bertanda sisa, namun orang-orang juga tak pernah punya kemauan untuk berhenti menyakiti. Bapak adalah luka. Johnny salah satu dari luka. Bekasnya masih disitu, hinggap selamanya. tak pernah sembuh. toh kalau aku lupa bagaimana dulu sakitnya, itu tetap teringat karena borok bekas menjijikkan tidak bisa menghilang. 

seperti kejadian pagi ini, bahan makanan di lemari pendingin habis. Mas johnny meninggalkan belasan ribu untuk mencukupi makan— terlalu banyak, ia bilang aku sesekali makan lauk hewani dan membeli beberapa kegemaranku di toko atau pusat kota namun aku sudah terbiasa hidup pas-pas an. Bisa merasa kenyang menurutku lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak mau menjadi tamak, kalau uang segini memang dititipkan untuk kebutuhan rumah, maka aku penuhi menyambut lingkungan baru menjajakan sayur keliling.

kita berkenalan. salah satu ibu-ibu itu (aku tak repot mengingat namanya) sesekali memuji dan menawarkan resep dapur ataupun seikat bayam dan lain-lain. hampir mau dibayar kalau tiada satu singgungan menyapaku duluan. kerumunan ibu-ibu kampung bergerumul, ia tahu johnny kembali bertahta kembali kerumah lamanya. Ia didamba, aku juga tak menyangkal. dia sempurna didepan khayalak. namun kedatangan lain, kehadiranku dijadikan kegagalan. 

mereka menerka pertemuan kita. aku ingin kembali membuka pagar rumah lalu menyembunyikan raga seribu tahun. aku ingin menenggelamkan memoar bagaimana semua ini bermula. yang ada hanya lukaku terbuka, menganga, borok-borok itu menggerogoti lagi. kenanganku dipaksa. Johnny, ia salah satu luka. 

“satu kantor? atau pernah belajar di sekolah mana?” dan omong kosong lain “jadian kapan?” aku menggeleng. rasa perjodohan masih merajalela ditahun 82 ini namun nada mereka menciptakan kontemplasi. aku merasa seperti aib. reputasi johnny masih dipandang apik, ia perkasa dan terpandang. sedangkan aku dari keluarga entah berantah. 

kembalianku sudah ada ditangan, sekantung kresek ayamku masih belum datang— tukang jagal itu masih sibuk memilah sebagian kecil-kecil menungguku dirajang habis oleh tetangga “kemarin saya datang ke resepsi kalian, ah apa kau tak ingat? yang menggunakan kebaya beludru biru tua, ah tapi kau dan johnny pasti sudah kepayang bahagia. omong-omong adik mendiang yang mempertemukan kalian. jadi enak ya, dijodohkan oleh pria terbaik” 

“bagaimana bisa” 

aku terpaku. lalu sebelum berbicara, kalimat-kalimat lain terpintas. “anakku saja puluh kali tahun menunggu dicinta saja kemarin sampai tak mau makan tahu johnny pulang dengan status baru. anak itu, katanya ingin menjadi perawan tua”

“sudah. anakmu itu memang gadis cantik melankolis. bantulah dia cari pasangannya.” mereka tertawa, aku merasa diejek, hina seperti sisa darah ayam menempel mengotori tangan. “kemana mencari johnny kedua, barangkali taeil kamu tahu”

“bersyukur punya suami seperti johnny. anak itu, hah, sudah berulang kali punya selera mengagumkan, tidak dapat ditebak” aku undur diri. 

lalu pulang memakan semua omong kosong mereka, tak bersegera memasak— aku tak lapar. dengan kalimat sebanyak itu aku sudah kenyang. aku tahu aku tak pantas; tetapi kenapa mereka menjadikanku objek bersukaria. bukan aku yang beruntung, tetapi ibu-ibu tadi cenderung gundah johnny tertimpa sial; sial menikah denganku. 

aku sudah cukup menyedihkan, apakah memang didunia ini aku diciptakan agar orang lain dapat bersyukur. atas semua kekurangan yang tak pernah aku pinta; yang dilahirkan dan berakhir sia-sia. apakah iya aku ditakdirkan bersama sang agungan, Johnny ia yang sempurna dipasangkan denganku untuk menciptakan keadilan. Yang baik dengan yang buruk rupa. 

kalau iya, aku sesekali ingin menuntut jagad membuatku sebagai makhluk mengemis rasa kasihan. Aku tidak punya kelebihan tetapi perlu kekuranganku dijadikan sebuah penilaian. Diatas ubin dapur aku menangis sendiri. Rumah ini sepi, aku menorehkan luka anyar sebagai seorang rendahan. Lalu sekumpulan tadi menjadi manusia tinggi diri. 

Apa jadinya kalau sang pelaut berakhir menikah dengan sang gadis, apakah ia bahagia? kalau mas johnny bercinta dengan pilihannya? apakah itu lebih sedikit membanggakan karena kedudukannya tidak jauh rendahan dariku. Mas johnny, apakah kamu merasa seperti itu juga?

*

Ia pulang malam senin, lebih molor dari praduganya. Badannya kelelahan, ia membawa sekerdus lain entah apa ia menyuruhku untuk membuka dahulu. Aku bilang akan membereskan setelah aku mengurusnya. Mas johnny menggeleng. 

“ada yang aku beli untukmu” ada tiga buah botol kaca berisi ginseng (arak), hiasan kapal, dan terakhir tiga setel kemeja berwarna cerah. putih, biru, dan bercorak satu. warnanya indah— kain ini seperti tidak pernah dijual dipasar maling— baju-baju etalase butik mahal, yang masih terlipat rapi didalam plastik bermerek. 

Lalu aku mengintip sekelebat kamar. Mas johnny disitu, terlentang pucat pasrah memandangi langit-langit kamar belum mengganti seragam. Aku menghampiri sambil membawa lap kering dan sebaskom air hangat. Kubantu dia membasuh sebelum tertidur. Ia ternyata demam. 

kemudian menatapku penuh maksud ketika jemariku bermain di atas kancingnya lalu melihat pemandangan punggung hingga perut kencang itu terungkap telanjang bulat. aku menyentuh kulit mentah itu hati-hati, menyeka dari pangkal dahi, turun tulang selangka, rusuknya kuat terbentuk bersama daging perutnya tertata— gagah.

“sudah kau lihat il. apa kamu suka? maaf aku tak tahu apa kegemaranmu.” 

“ginseng dan bajunya?” ia tersenyum lemah. “tidak. arak itu biar dijadikan pajangan, itu hadiah dari komandan. tetapi kalau kau mau minum aku pun tak keberatan. aku sudah lama berhenti menegak arak. aku membelikan kemeja itu hanya menebak-nebak, tetapi semoga saja pas dibadanmu. aku terpikir mungkin setel-setel baju lamamu harus diganti; sudah usang, nanti kita ganti yang lebih pantas dan baru.”

“mas membelikan karena kasihan terhadapku?” ia tertegun. Kepalaku langsung didera pusing hebat, nada-nada mencemooh itu seperti ada dibelakang bayang-bayang. aku tak mau menatap wajahnya. Luka tadi kembali basah. Ia sama saja ternyata.

“taeil?” mataku tak sadar basah air mata. Lebih kencang daripada aku menangis didapur. Aku tak dapat mengontrol isak lebih tenang, ragaku seperti dikendalikan bukan kehendakku; kalut menyedihkan. 

enak ya kalau kau sudah diatas yang ada hanya mendangak untuk meraih setingkat lebih tinggi dan tinggal saja membungkuk melihat kau masih ingin merasa sedikit lebih beruntung. terkadang aku bertanya, mau menyerah atau tidak hidupku ini untuk apa. tapi kalau dijadikan samsak orang-orang menaruh rasa kasihan, aku terpikir ulang. Apakah aku merasa punya segudang pahala karena menjadikan orang merasa suci dan mulia. 

Mas johnny bangun dari rebah. ia merangkulku kedalam peluknya. kutahan dengan kedua tangan agar air mataku tak mengotori dadanya namun ia tidak peduli. Kemudian mengusak kepalaku, menelusupkan kedalam helai-helai surai hingga menyentuh kulit kepala. 

manusia tukang perusak; ia pesakitan dan aku adalah beban. mendekat hanya membuat kita binasa. 

“tiga setel baju tadi memang benar kau tak suka itu tidak masalah. nanti kita cari yang lebih baik, yang sesuai dengan pilihanmu. Aku bukan kasihan, maksudku kau itu sebetulnya cantik, aku ingin kamu tampil lebih baik. kamu boleh meminta, akan aku penuhi. apa nanti yang kau harapkan ternyata belum cukup mampu, ayo menabung. jangan sungkan atau malu. itu sudah jadi kewajibanku.” 

aku menangis hebat dihadapannya untuk pertama kali. Aku mendamba sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipahami dan dipenuhi. Aku tidak ingin dipandang menyedihkan seperti yatim kasihan, aku ingin seorang saja tahu aku dihargai selayak manusia.

“jangan selalu diam, il, kelak kita tak hidup enak atau nyaman tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku takkan pernah mengerti dirimu. kamu, aku tidak ada yang mau hidup seperti ini melulu”

“kita— apa kita sempat mas?”

Dan untuk kali pertama aku ada didalam erat rengkuhnya. Ia masih terasa asing, tapi tidak sekental kemarin. Telapak tangan kanan teratih menepuk punggung belakang, membisikkan kalimat penenang. Ia berulang kali bersua _lekas tidur, lekas tidur, dan hari ini tertidur._ Mataku berat, panas suhu tubuhnya menularkan kehangatan lebih dari segulung selimut. 

Aku tertidur senyap-senyap mendengarkan balasan; 

“kalau kamu mau beri kesempatan” 

***

iv. 

_—johnny._

“kemarin pertama kali aku melihatnya hancur.” itu sungguhan. aku tak tahu apa gerangan— badanku remuk redam, air mata meleleh didada namun ia tertidur nyenyak dalam rangkulanku menjaga malam. Badanku kaku sekujur ujung jari sampai pucuk rambut. “yang kutangkap hanya ia muram seperti anak piaraan terlantar. lama-lama kolesterol kumat sebelum kepala empat. aku sudah berupaya kita untuk terbuka” 

“kau masih tak paham ternyata. tidak semudah itu jo. kau menganggapnya seperti babu” aku memincing tidak suka. Kita masih bertugas, diatas kapal. Sudah duapuluh menit aku mengulik cerita sedangkan Edoy menyesapkan lintingan tembakau melihat laut lepas. Ini bukan melayar perjalanan jauh, hanya patroli sekitar Bangkalan. 

“ayolah, aku sampai memutari isi butik denganmu kemarin! aku berikan ia pakaian merk-merk terbaik. aku tinggalkan uang agar ia bersenang-senang. aku bahkan tidak mengungkit barangkali dengan siapa ia keluar” 

“maka jangan perlakukan ia seperti itu” tetapi doy, kau tak mengerti. “Barangkali kau tak tahu ia tidak suka diperlakukan begitu. Ada banyak hal yang kau tidak ketahui termasuk yang mengganjal dihatinya,” 

“lalu aku harus apa” rokok itu meleleh habis. ia menertawai kebodohanku. memang, semenjak terikat oleh satu hubungan ini kepalaku berfungsi tidak jauh layaknya tong kosong. 

“hah mendengar ceritamu macam melihat pengemis saja. Jo, biar kuberitahu sedikit dari seorang bujang yang kepayang mendengar curhatmu. Jangan memaksanya cerita— tunggu disampingnya. manusia butuh waktu; ia punya masalah yang belum usai, boleh jadi taeil itu punya tekanan yang ia payah untuk tahan. sedangkan kamu seperti kewalahan dimakan habis oleh durasi meminta penjelasan.” Edoy mengawal selangkah menuju bilik beristirahat. Ini masih siang tetapi dua gelas sudah ia tuang setengah anggur merah. 

“Kalian itu berbeda, beri sedikit kelapangan untuk menerima kenyataan nanti kau akan mengerti. Apa kau sebetulnya takut akan hidup tanpa rasa cinta”

Memoriku yang tidak sampai seumur jagung berdansa dimana hari aku menggenggam tangannya, menyematkan cincin bahwa kita hidup selamanya. 

“aku tak yakin kita saling mencintai”

“tapi kau sayang dirinya?”

“aku tak tahu. ucapanmu doy, aku tak mengerti” 

“aku tahu selama ini dirimu tersiksa sendiri jelas kamu selalu mencari celah, kau tak paham memberi kesempatan. kekuasaan, pesona, cuan, yang berputar dikepalamu itu hanya prasangka. kau tak pernah paham perasaan tidak dilandasi alasan. ia mengalir, deras, kering, terombang-ambing tetapi selalu berjalan sama seperti taeil, suamimu. ia datang kau padahal tak meminta. ia mengalir sedangkan kamu belum bisa memberi apa-apa.”

aku terdiam lama. Laut memabukkan. Ia memaksaku menegak walau tahu aku tak sudi. Aku ikuti permintaannya. Ucapan edoy berpengaruh alih-alih satu sloki arak menyampuri darah, ucapannya itu membuatku linglung. 

“menyerahlah”

“maksudmu?”

“menyerah jo. ini bukan masalah sebuah permainan. tidak ada yang kalah telak pula tak ada yang jadi pemenang. kau menyerah; berserah, terserah, kau lapang menerima. sudah berapa lama kalian berdua, sudah berapa sabar ia habiskan untuk buatmu makan sudah begitu banyak malam yang kamu habiskan berbagi satu ranjang. kau tak pernah mengeluh. kau masih berbicara tapi tak pernah sekalipun menuntut walau tahu terkadang ia payah, tapi itu jelas ada di pandanganmu. kamu memilih untuk melepaskan tanpa merenung konsekuensi. kalau ia tak cinta, itu bukan kehendakmu. tapi kalau kamu bilang suka, kau betul cinta dengannya itu jadi tanggunganmu.”

Edoy menimpali lagi “cinta itu abstrak. tidak jelas dan setiap orang punya keyakinannya sendiri. bah tidak usah dicari tidak payah dipelajari. urusannya hanya kamu saja yang mengerti. tapi benar katamu, cinta itu perkara sulit. bisa jadi tumbuh hari ini atau harus dinanti seratus dini.”

“bagaimana kalau hanya aku yang mencintai seorang diri?” 

“perjalanan waktumu masih lama, kapten. laut masih luas, samudra masih jadi rahasia dunia sama seperti dirinya. kalau ombak dahsyat semalam kau masih bisa terjang, satu hindia bisa kamu arungi. jo, kau tau untuk mendarat sekali pelayaran bukan ditempuh hanya sekejap mata” 

*

aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya jalan minggu pagi. Taeil kutarik kesana-kesini bagai kuda dokar melintas pagi. Tampilannya jauh lebih apik; aku terkejut ia menggunakan kemeja biru oleh-oleh vietnam yang kukira ia lepeh mentah-mentah. Rambutnya ditata menjuntai namun beberapa helai anak rambut mencuat tidak bisa diatur. tanganku tergerak menyusuri sisir membetulkan dengan sedikit minyak. 

Rambutnya halus, ku piak pelan-pelan bagian belakangnya. ia tertegun didepan kaca. “sedikit lagi rambutmu bisa dikuncir” 

“kira mas mau kalau aku pangkas lebih rapi?” aku sejajar dengan wajahnya yang sudah bersih berseri “jangan tanya padaku. bagaimana dengan maumu? kalau kau suka, aku bisa antar. tapi seperti ini sudah bagus.” aku berpikir taeil tidak usah-susah merubah penampilannya untuk bersolek didepanku, dia dari dulu sudah memesona. Keindahannya terkibas seperti angin ketika matahari hendak terbenam; ia memancarkan ketenangan. 

kita menyusuri kota. mengitari daerah ditinggal kolonial belanda. Aku memotret beberapa selagi ia tidak sadar ia memandangi beton putih tua takjub dengan analog canon. sekali kesempatan ada aku mengajaknya mampir depot es krim legenda dari tahun ‘30 yang memang terkenal seluruh kota. Wajahnya lucu ketika menyicipi campuran susu dengan rum. 

kita belum berbicara panjang, tapi aku sudah lihat taeil sesekali tersenyum. 

ada perasaan berdesir aneh ketika lengannya mengalun dipinggangku ketika motor honda mengembalikan kita untuk pulang. Kepalanya menyangkut dipundakku sebelah kanan. ini menimbulkan perasaan ketagihan. Aku serasa tamak, besok, lusa, kedepannya aku hanya ingin menikmati lagi berdua. aku tidak ingin kembali mendatangi laut. Taeil sedikit-demi sedikit menjelma menjadi samudra. 

Kita tertidur lagi diruangan yang sama, ia tidak lagi membelakangiku. air mukanya tenang, aku menyisikan poni menutupi pemandanganku. di dalam jiwaku terjaga dengan gundah baru. di dalam temaram hanya ada caraku menikmati indah sendirian tanpa perlu ketauan. ah… aku harus mempersiapkan diriku tercebur, jatuh hati sedalam mungkin. 

***

Hari rabu jadwal johnny libur. Ia pulang siang terik, lantas menimbulkan keheranan taeil membundel koran harian dibelakang rumah. ayam ungkep makan malam belum ada setengah jadi dan rumah belum sempat disapu bersih. “ayo ke pantai” 

ada dorongan spontan yang sebaik-baiknya taeil harus indahkan kali ini. Johnny sampai tidak repot-repot melepas seragam ataupun satu lencananya. Ekspresinya meledak-ledak, malah mengambil satu kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih gading tergantung pada lemari, disampirkan kepada sang lebih kecil. “nah sudah bagus” 

Sepeda motor itu menggilas tanah lagi, rangkulan penumpang belakang lebih erat daripada kemarin. kelakuan mereka halnya remaja mabuk asmara. keingintahuan yang selalu dipertanyakan ibu-ibu dan tetangga mereka. Taeil melihat mereka berkumpul didepan pagar masing-masing karena johnny terlalu berisik. kalau jatuh cinta, johnny tak perlu repot mencari alasan dan mendengar gunjingan. 

“kemana mas”

“madura. gili labak, aku mau melihat matahari terbenam air pasang. aku mau tunjukkan jalan lewat jembatan suramadu, sekarang eratkan tanganmu ke sakuku lebih kencang. kalau terlambat sedikit saja, kita hanya melihat gelap” itu memerlukan waktu sekira-kira satu jam dari rumah lalu ditempuh tiga jam menggunakan sampan untuk tiba di pulau. mereka sudah berpacu setengah jalan melihat besi-besi jingga menyangga trotoar diatas laut luas. Taeil senang, ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini melihat air.

tidak sampai pukul dua lebih seperempat mereka disambut pemilik sampan, Johnny ternyata kenal lama. bahkan ia diperbolehkan membawa sendirian “apa tidak bahaya mas?” 

johnny menarik tuas motor, sampan mereka bergetar bergerak. taeil refleks memegangi johnny berdiri dipucuk, memanggilnya untuk tidak berada ditepi. tetapi johnny malah terkekeh; menyuruh taeil mencelupkan tangan menyapa air sejajar dengan sampan. 

“apa kamu lupa kalau suamimu ini seorang pelaut” kepala taeil berkunang-kunang. ia tidak pernah melihat laut. warna biru mengantarkan ia dalam pengalaman baru. warna sejuk seperti pepohonan, sedikit membawanya melankoli namun jernih bahkan menembus dasar ditumbuhi tanaman laut dan terumbu karang.

Taeil merasa bebas walaupun berdua. ia tidak melihat lagi ketakutan, seperti justifikasi dan gunjingan tidak berlaku lagi bahkan semilir angin meruntuhkan gurat-gurat gusar bersarang kian-kian lalu. Taeil merasa ia sedang menyapa langit pagi kedua kali. Ia mengenal segar dunia. ia tidak merasa kesepian. “kamu pusing?” 

Taeil melenguh. johnny terduduk disebelahnya mengkhawatirkan suatu saat taeil akan memuntahkan seluruh pangan. kepalanya didekatkan, dilandaskan diatas dadanya. air muka taeil tidak dibiarkan diterpa angin lagi. “aku bangunkan nanti kalau sudah sampai. istirahatlah” 

mungkin taeil keliru atau ia sedang berbunga-bunga. laut dan johnny menyatu membawa kedamaian. Barang yang selama ini menjanggal tidak nyaman karena ia merasa johnny takkan mampu menerimanya. tapi mulai hari ini telapak tangan itu menjaganya aman sebaik-baiknya menabuh sanubari meniup-niup syahdu. Taeil salah sangka; Johnny bukan semata menaruh malang menyedihkan, ia peduli. Oh..oh..seharusnya johnny membawanya ke laut lebih awal. 

Mereka turun setelah sampai. Gili labak seperti diciptakan hanya untuk mereka berdua, hamparan pekarangan rumah tanpa cagak ataupun pagar. Tidak ada yang mengunjungi lagi mengusik. Johnny melepaskan seragamnya asal bersisa kaos singlet putih, lalu kakinya dibiarkan menapak meninggalkan bekas dan guritan cap diatas pasir basah. Johnny berlari jauh nun mengejar fajar tenggelam. Kedua tangan itu tertaut, bawah perut mereka sama basahnya. bermain-main dengan gelembung hingga sedikit demi sedikit belakang baju mereka tidak kering. 

sementara johnny tergelitik atas usilnya, taeil tertawa. mereka sepasang bocah lugu menciprati payau air satu sama lain. 

lain di benak taeil, Johnny begitu berkilapan terpantul cahaya jingga. Taeil terkagum keindahan. 

“kemari” lantas badan kecil itu dipeluk erat, ditengah arus menghantam mereka dan setengah badan mereka terkubur debur air. 

“mas, ini dalam” sekali lagi, johnny adalah perangai menjelma sebagai ketenangan. sebelum penjelasan datang, tangan itu merengkuh pinggangnya “air pasang tidak akan menenggelamkan kita. kau masih punya pundakku untuk naik dan kedua tanganku sanggup menopangmu. sekali ini saja ya”

mereka bergeming. kulit mereka boleh berkerut namun tak ada satupun yang keberatan. Johnny memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir merengkuh kesayangan, terpatuk kedamaian kala jemari kecil itu memilin ujung kaus sama memeluknya. tak ada munafik, laut membawa mereka tentram. 

“kau tahu kenapa pantai ini masih biru? itu bukan karena ia diciptakan daridulu biru, bahkan dasarnya pun coklat tanah seperti ladang pasir. ia biru karena airnya jernih, ia kaca besar memantulkan langit. kalau malam warnanya tak biru lagi, ia akan mengikuti tempat tinggal bulan dan bintang; ia akan ikut berwana hitam dan kau lihat sendiri, ketika matahari akan terbenam ia ikut membara jingga dan merah”

Taeil adalah samudra bagi semestanya. dalam dan rahasia. dan johnny tak hanya ingin mengarungi bak nahkoda, taeil membangunkannya jiwa perompak; seorang kapten melegenda. Perangai awak kecil itu membentuk selat indah ditengah-tengah tulang selangka. menyimpan aruna harta kekayaan yang kekal hanya melihat pandangnya. 

Selayaknya laut tak bisa digambar ataupun ditempa, johnny tersesat. terjebak di pusaran. ia dibiarkan terombang ambing tidak pasti; hanya berputar-putar melihat gelap, tidak dapat menyapa petang ataupun pagi sedangkan sedikit saja tergiur air garam menghapus dahaganya, ia akan kelelahan. Johnny akan mati kalau ia kerap mengapung seumur hidup.

“kau seperti pantai ini, seperti laut lepas. warnamu tidak bisa kujelaskan, seharusnya dan seciptanya murni tak ada keruh dan cela. tapi kalau cuaca mendung selalu, aku tak kan yakin sampai ditujuan. taeil, kapan aku bisa mengarungi di pagi harimu?” 

“aku tak paham” kalimat johnny payah untuk dicerna. muka itu ditangkupkan, taeil melihat johnny lebih jelas dan dekat. Rupawan dan gagah terlukis sempurna, oh bagaimana bisa wataknya itu lembut lemah seolah-olah taeil akan pecah. Taeil hanya bisa terpukau namun melompong isi kepala. “sayang, aku sayang dirimu” 

gerimis mengguyur mereka tepat petang datang. 

kalimat itu terbuai selagi mereka terbirit-birit meraih tempat berlindung. taeil masuk pada satu gua, entahlah namun dinding batu terkikis itu cukup aman menaungi. Johnny datang lebih lambat, membawa jaket dan pemantik api dari sampan lalu ikut terduduk ditengah bongkahan batu besar. mereka mendekat satu sama lain. tangan mereka tertaut membagi kecil panas lewat sentuhan. 

“pakai ini” johnny mengalungkan jaket hitam tadi pada yang lebih kecil. taeil menolak, tetapi sang pemilik jaket lebih keras kepala. 

“nanti mas sakit”

“lebih baik aku yang sakit ketimbang kau yang pulang demam il. Kalau aku sakit masih ada kau yang pandai merawatku” taeil tersipu malu. malam datang namun hujan belum berhenti jua. alhasil hanya dua anak adam saling bersandar kelaparan dengan hati berbahagia. mereka bertukar cerita; 

“aku selalu bertanya setiap memandangmu. diatas daratan maupun lautan, lagi-lagi kenapa harus dirimu?” 

“kenapa malah berakhir memilihku”

johnny kembali menerawang jauh. berhari-hari sebelum memutuskan memasang kanopi menikah. “hari itu ketika aku tahu dijodohkan dan keluargamu datang. aku pilih dirimu kala aku tahu jaehyun bilang dari atas ruang tamu; ia jatuh hati kepada taeyong. siapa yang tak jatuh pesona padanya? Ia bilang secara mendadak sedangkan aku sudah tahu dulu jauh pakdhe memberikan secarik foto menggunakan seragam. Ia rupawan, jelas bapakmu itu mengagung-agungkan.” 

jaket itu jatuh. Taeil terduduk tegak, menghindari sandar bahu tadi melekat. “tiada rasa benci mengalahkan maksud pernikahan kita hanya dijadikan alasan. aku sempat membenci ayahku. ini bermuara kepada beliau yang sudah tenang diatas sana sedangkan aku kerepotan atas utusannya. Taeyong itu masih belia, aku pula tak seberapa tertarik. seketika jaehyun belum tahu maksud kedatangan kalian aku rasa aku punya alasan mundur. tapi dihari itu kau datang dengan kondisi matang. Taeil, kau bukan diantara dua pilihan, kau yang membuatku tak bisa memilih!” 

“bagaimana bisa dirimu mencuri perhatianku hanya dengan terduduk diruang tamu. kamu buatku bertanya-tanya hingga sekarang. Kenapa hari itu datang?” 

“aku datang karena orang bejad menghadapku dengan kebejatan. aku sama dipaksanya, dan demi waktu berputar aku masih menaruh dendam pada keluargaku sendiri, pada semua orang yang mengatur semua ini. Bapak malah membuangku! demi pekerjaan dan tetek bengeknya itu. aku mengalah untuk merasa bahagia, sekarang aku tak punya tempat untuk pulang. Aku bukan bagian dari siapapun lagi”

Taeil meraung-raung keras melaju bersama hujan jatuh makin deras. Johnny masih setia bergeming dibelakang punggung sempit itu bergemuruh “aku tanya padamu mas, kalau aku sama belianya seperti taeyong. apa kamu masih menimbang karena dihadapkan pilihan? apa kamu masih sama memelukku tadi? apa rasa sayangmu masih sama?” 

“Jawabannya cuma satu, dan jagad setuju denganku apapun bila takdir berbeda, tempatku berlabuh kembali padamu dan itu pasti; kau.”

Johnny mendekat mengelus surai itu pelan membiarkan sang kecil tenang. Taeil tak juga menghindar. badan mereka basah kuyup— dingin dan amis air pantai. Ego mereka luntur sekejap malam. Hanya didalam gua mereka bisa menangis bersama. 

“Tapi kini kuketahui rasa bencimu masih jauh lebih tinggi ya, lebih tinggi mengalahi rasa sayangku” 

Tangan johnny gemetar. Ia pasrah; berserah diangung kekecewaan. Bahwa ia mencintai hanya seorang diri. “aku tidak pernah sekalipun niat untuk menghancurkan hidup siapa-siapa dan setelah apa yang terjadi aku tak tahu mencintai seseorang mengantarkan pada kebinasaan. aku berpikir kau bukan hanya layak mendapatkan pendamping yang pantas, il, kau jauh mendambakan seseorang yang kau suka juga. ia yang mengerti perasaanmu dan ia yang menjagamu dari kecewa. aku minta maaf… maaf...” 

Johnny kembali mengarungi laut gelap, dikedua lengannya tertidur seonggok kelapangannya terpejam tentram dibalut jaket saking menggigil. Keesokannya begitu fajar tiba, taeil terbangun diatas kasur sendiri. Sepi tanpa sebuah pamit. 

* * *

oh ya aku terbuka dengan saran ataupun kritik membangun or you just confused keak bingung nih cerita maksudnya apayak i'll discuss on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/slugiets) and explained then for you! lastly be safe! 


	4. Ombak

v.

—taeil.

Setelah hari itu, seperti tidak ada yang sama. Mas johnny masih disitu, masih terbangun setiap pagi menjadi seorang pelaut gagah, hal lain mengganggu benakku— ia lebih sering berangkat ketika aku hendak tertidur (parfum favoritnya tercium melena tidur nyenyakku) dan kesannya ia selalu tergupuh-gupuh membuka pagar memulai melancong untuk pergi. dan aku baru tersadar, aku seperti kehabisan kesempatan merawat dirinya, mendengarkan dia untuk pamit, memberi makan bahkan rantang yang sudah kusiapkan selalu lupa ia bawa, tertinggal diatas meja makan menyedihkan. itu bukan salahnya, tapi apakah juga itu salahku?

Apa ia benci rumah ini? dan mas johnny lama kelamaan takut untuk pulang, untuk menjajakan langkah. Ia betul memberikanku tempat untuk tinggal. sebuah rumah. dan seperti sebagaimana rumah; ia membuatkan atap untuk bernaung namun tak ada satupun diantara kita sedang berlindung. ia membuat kamar; membagi lagi sekat-sekat ruang untuk sendiri. yang tersisa hanya aku saja yang tidur diatas ranjang kosong. daripada menjadi pemilik rumah ini, mas johnny lebih mirip sebagai seorang tamu bersinggah. aku aman namun tak nyaman. 

kemarin ia bilang telah mencintaiku setelah tau aku diam-diam menaruh benci sebegitu dalam. aku tidak memberikannya jawaban. aku tak tahu. tapi ia tak juga meminta sebuah balasan. aku memang tak lagi membencinya, ia tetap menjadi bekas luka namun angsur-angsur goresannya sudah lama kering. aku bisa berlari menyenangkan dengannya. Kepalaku berdering nyeri, aku tidak suka wujudnya berdansa bebas membuatku berpikir keras sedangkan badanku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. 

Kita menghabiskan malam ke malam hanya dengan diam. aku merenungi perlakuanku dulu, apakah selama ini yang ia lewati seorang diri, mas johnny mencoba untuk mengerti dengan berbicara namun aku betah bungkam. kerap kepalaku makin pusing atas perbuatannya. 

Pukul satu dini, setelah satu hari penuh raganya hilang dimakan kewajiban ia kembali pulang masuk kedalam kamar. Remang, pandanganku lamur, tapi makin jelas ia tidak hendak tidur. Parfumnya menguar seluruh kamar, sepatu beratnya menderap-derap debuman cukup kuat, aku mendengar roda diderek. 

“mas?” celah pintu kamar terbuka. rambut mas johnny klimis dan tersisir rapi. ia merapalkan bisik memerintahkan “tidur, il” aku tak mau percaya. perasaanku langsung tak tentu. ditangannya itu ia memegangi koper besar menandakan bak pindah. ia, ia hendak pergi kemana? “mas!” 

Aku lebih takut Johnny membuka pintu lantas menurunkan jangkar seperti kebiasaanya datang ke pelabuhan, tapi kali ini, aku lebih dari sekedar pusing kalau ini pelayaran tanpa sebuah pamit. Johnny akan berpaling dengan segudang kekecewaan bahwa sosok diriku yang ditunggu melepeh tak sudi. 

“sudah kembali tidur lagi. jangan risau, aku hendak pergi satu bulan melayar.” kepalaku dihantam bongkahan. Lebih sakit daripada memikirkan tempo-tempo kemarin. mengapa ia bertindak sejauh ini, sekejam satu bulan meninggalkan aku pergi. aku terjatuh dihadapannya sedangkan ia langsung sigap memboyongku dengan kedua tangan. aku tak tahu wajahnya bagaimana tetapi nada bicara menyentak mengkhawatirkan “taeil!”

“apa pula yang terjadi padamu il?” ia lupa punya koper untuk dibawa pergi. Tangannya menyeka suraiku dibasuh keringat. menarik selimut menenggelamkan. ia bilang hendak mengambilkan obat, namun aku kembali tak percaya. aku tak butuh penyembuh kalau kelakar masalah hanya bisa dicabut olehnya. kutahan lengan sebelah kanan terseok-seok, mencari celah-celah jemarinya agar bisa kujahit, mencoba mencegah ia untuk pergi. 

cincin kawin kita masih disitu, masih tersemat di jari manis sedikit longgar karena aku tak becus memberikannya bekal. Mas johnny kehilangan beberapa gurat-gurat lemak karena menunaikan nafkah. selain didera sakit, kepalaku berkelana. bagaimana nanti ia berdusta sedang mencari penggantiku diluar sana. berhari-hari belajar melupakanku setelah ia menjadi bagian besar dimulainya kehidupanku. lalu cincin melingkar itu terlepas. apa aku sedang takut akan kehilangan dirinya. apakah aku sedang jatuh hati dengan dirinya?

aku baru saja memulai menerima dirinya, tetapi mengapa johnny begitu mudah untuk berpaling. 

“bilang padaku apa maumu ”

aku mau dia disampingku menatap langit-langit walau tanpa ada kata dan kebenaran terkuak. aku ingin dipeluk dirinya sama saat dihantam ombak. 

“mau kau tidur” 

“nanti aku bisa tidur diatas kapal” bukan, bukan itu maksudku. _ ayo tidur bersama disebelahku lalu besok aku bisa menghabiskan hari-hari mendampingimu. ayo mulai dari tidur agar aku memulai jadi bagian berarti dirimu.  _

kening kita bertemu. kedua kelam mata kita bersibobrok satu sama lain. kubangan itu meringkuk hendak meninggalkan jejak; merayu untuk mengecupku dalam. aku tidak beri dia kesempatan, mas johnny, ia tidak lagi harus meminta persetujuan. ia harus berhenti menyiksa dirinya sendiri karenaku. 

kepalaku terangkat, aku yang memulai segalanya dari membenamkan ranum menyapa pintu rumah baruku. Ia sudah tidak asing. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku menumpahkan asa sebagai tempatku berlabuh gundah. Biar parang membelah kepalaku kalau ia menuntut seperti itu. 

Selanjutnya lencana itu hilang ditelan kabut yang sempat menggumam nina bobok. Sakit kepalaku hilang, obatnya hanya satu, “aku hanya pergi sebentar. lekas sembuh sayang. pelayaranku, penantianmu itu baik untuk kita” 

*

Hari pertama aku melewatkan melihat mentari terbit dan tertidur sebelum jingga terbenam. hari berikutnya, aku sedikit waras sedikit, hanya bertahan siang lalu linglung lagi. hari-hari berikutnya aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, sebetulnya aku sedang apa. aku tidak pernah sepusing ini ditinggal oleh seseorang, bahkan setelah dibuang bapak aku masih bisa hidup sebagai taeil yang baru. aku seperti kehabisan waktu menunggu, duduk serta menyibak gorden apakah rantai pagar akan melorot dan menimbulkan bunyi bahwasanya johnny telah pulang dari perantauan. 

aku merasa tidak sabaran, menggali jawaban atas gundah dan asa. jujur, aku sedang menyesal. bagaimana dalam kurun tempo satu purnama perasaannya akan layu, bahkan lebih buruknya dikubur— menyisakan kepulangannya nanti kita hanya berduka berdua. rasa cintanya padaku mati tenang lagi aku disuguh untuk melayat malang. 

mengapa baru sekarang aku merasa bukan lagi mau dirinya, aku lebih dari sekedar butuh. ia sebelah bagian hidupku. hubungan kita tak sempurna, berlubang besar didepan. tapi ia punya sesuatu untuk dihias bukan hanya ditambal. itu tidak pernah penuh tapi bagiku itu sudah lebih cukup. aku hanya lelaki dungu tak bersanding kebijaksanaanya. hatinya itu kalau diukur seluas hamparan apa. 

satu minggu membuat rumah ini berdebu. makanan habis, ibu-ibu dan tukang sayur itu terbahak diluar. aku diam meringkuk memikirkan nostalgia ternyata tak cukup buatku kenyang. di dalam pendingin susu telah basi. sayur mayur layu. dibawah kolong kulkas ada surat yang awalnya tersemat namun bekas diremas. aku tidak pernah ingat menyampah catatan belanjaan. tapi kertas itu, sekali lagi, dan lagi-lagi mengantarku merembes pelupuk genangan dibawah mata. sepuluh pukul malam aku berlomba hujan deras dengan awan diatas. aku paham kepergiannya tersirat untuk berbenah dan hubungan kita akan berjalan rancu kalau tak diluruskan. aku takkan meminta apapun selain ia pulang agar ia tahu bahwa ia tidak mencinta sendirian. isinya; 

_ taeil, aku sisihkan beberapa uang didalam laci nakas barangkali kau ingin berhias, mencari sesuatu yang pantas kau pakai atau kau ingin punya. habiskan, itu semua jadi milikmu! alangkah lebih baik jangan datangi pasar, mereka hanya menjual barang bekas. nanti setelah aku pulang tunjukkan mana yang jadi kesukaanmu. yang warnanya segar dan terang. yang bersanding indah. bersolek seakan kita mengadakan pesta. biar aku lihat kamu bahagia ya.  _

_ aku pergi sebentar, merenungkan caraku memperlakukanmu yang penuh cela. semoga aku tidak hilang dihantam gelombang agar aku punya waktu untuk berbenah. aku tak yakin dalam sebulan akan total berubah, tapi sedikit demi sedikit aku berusaha berkembang. jangan salahkan jarak, itu yang membantuku bersabar. biar jauh dari sisimu agar aku tak kerap berdebat kalau semua itu selalu berjalan baik-baik saja, kalau memang salah, jangan pula dibenarkan. _

_ dari jarak aku juga memberikanmu tempat untuk berdamai dengan dendam. sebebas dan sebaik-sebaik mungkin. agar kau bisa berhenti menyalahkan dan tumbuh disitu. kau tak perlu merasa takut dengan segala upayamu, seluruh ruang dan jam berputar itu jadi milikmu. jadi rahasiamu. tapi kalau aku selalu melamun tengah malam, apakah rasa benci pada bapakmu, padaku masih jauh lebih tinggi daripada rasamu mencinta? _

_ tak apa kau tak cinta, itu tak jadi kenapa. kalau sayangmu tak pernah seberapa, katakan. Jangan diam kalau benci, bukan salahmu. bukan salah siapa-siapa. sekarang, kehendak siapa yang pernah meminta kita jatuh cinta? kalau betul itu hanya aku saja, jangan susah payah dipikir, itu cuma jadi tugasku. Bisa jadi itu tak pernah sama; kurang-lebih, baik-buruk, yang penting aku berusaha bersungguh-sungguh sampai akhir nanti. Perasaan tak akan pernah kekal tapi aku mau jadi sesuatu yang terbatas, maka biar maksud hadirku jadi sesuatu berarti bagimu.  _

_ keputusasaan terakhirku semua ada padamu, aku akan sanggupi kalau kau matang untuk menyelesaikan.  _

_ aku akan pergi kalau kau meminta. aku akan berhenti kalau larang aku untuk mencinta. itu semua bukan bebanmu, kau punya hak penuh dan semua adalah tanggunganku.  _

_ semoga kau tabah dan sehat sentausa. cuma kau yang pandai mengurusku.  _

_J._

***

vi.

—johnny

malam itu lagi-lagi aku melihatnya hancur. tapi sedikit demi sedikit terbentuk. rencanaku kabur; mengambil jatah kerja lebih dulu berdalih menenangkan diriku sendiri. aku pergi memutari asia selatan menemani edoy menjadi asisten navigasi. aku sudah siapkan matang-matang berpamitan dengan secarik kertas tetapi sia-sia saat melihatnya tergeletak tak berdaya. imanku hampir goyah sedangkan kalutku diuji keningnya mendadak panas. ia tak pantas ditinggal begitu saja. aku berpikir banyak setelah menyatakan rasa mencintai seorang diri; aku dan taeil butuh waktu dan ruang sendiri. aku butuh tempat berdiri pada komitmenku agar semua jelas berarti. bahwa aku jelas mencintai tanpa mencari syarat atau arti. 

malam itu setelah pulang dari gili labak aku mengaku aku tercerai berkeping-keping. menggilas malam ditemani dengkur, bagaimana rasa mencinta pada sosok insan padahal jelas aku adalah pria yang ia benci. aku tak sengaja menorehkan sayatan lebar berlembar-lembar di punggungnya. ada yang salah dariku yang tak bisa diampuni. namun malam aku memutuskan pergi mengasing diri, ia memutar fakta seolah-olah selama ini ia membenci tuk mencintaiku.

kasus ini seperti benang kusut, aku harus menguntai pelan dan teliti. pelan-pelan namun pasti. dan pada pandanganku, dia butuh aku tak ada disekitar agar ia teguh dengan perasaannya sendiri. aku berikan seluruh ruangan dan rumah agar ia bebas dan sepi. agar sesekali ia bisa tertidur nyaman tanpaku. 

keputusanku bulat. aku paham, maka aku tetap berjalan maju, diatas kapal memantapkan langkah menahan untuk mundur, setelah kakiku menapak geladak aku tidak bisa melawan mata angin. tujuanku baik untuk kita. aku ingin mendewasakan diri dan jarak sekaligus membentuk ruang sendiri membantuku. aku terbiasa diarungi biru agar tenang. memandangi laut bak bola kaca besar; aku melihat pantulanku berbayang-bayang larut biru, merenungi apakah ada yang salah selama waktu berjalan ini. 

aku berbekal bekas ia menciumku awet walaupun sudah berjalan berhari-hari yang lalu, bibirku masih hangat basah.“aku memberikannya kesempatan. aku mengalah, aku mencintainya. tanpa alasan apapun” edoy terduduk santai sedangkan jadwalku mengitari samudra. memperhatikan curhatanku lamat-lamat

“lalu apa masalahmu” 

“aku terkejut ia ternyata membenciku. entah, aku mungkin melayar membuat pikiranku jernih, aku senang kita terbuka, aku sedikit demi sedikit tahu apa didalam batinnya namun itu semua banyak tidak beres. muara permasalahan berkubang pada diriku! betul katamu aku banyak tidak tahu sesuatu. lantas, aku mencoba mencari upaya. aku memilih berbenah” edoy menyalakan pemantik, menyundut agar pangkal selintingan itu mengeluarkan asap. 

“haha… lucu sekali temanku ini seperti seorang petapa, bedanya kau bersembunyi di hutan air, di samudera luas. kau selamanya ingin pergi tanpa kembali?”

“bukan begitu maksudku. aku memberikannya sedikit ruang untuk tenang. aku sudah tidak mengharapkan lagi ia mencintaiku kembali atau tidak. aku hanya ingin ia baik-baik saja” 

“aku tahu kau sama hancurnya. tapi demi kapal berjalan kau punya arah jo, daripada awal kau seperti bujang kelimpungan. hei, kalaupun ia tak cinta, kau masih bisa menjadi minyak bagi ia yang air” 

“maksudmu, kita hanya berdampingan?” 

“percayalah padaku, kau sudah tidak bisa barang lepas darinya” pembicaraan kita diinterupsi bunyi telepon satelit memekakan telinga. “angkat jo, mungkin kapten atau kepala pelabuhan” 

kuangkat gagang. “dengan johnny navigasi unit kapal nusantara 80 bertugas” 

tetapi hanya ada diam. mungkin sinyal dimakan badai malam. “ulangi, dengan johnny unit kapal nusantara 80 bertugas” 

dan hal itu tidak terjadi sekali malam itu juga. hari berikutnya, di pelabuhan berbeda atau pemberhentian berbagai tempat, telepon satelit itu selalu berdering tepat pukul dua atau tiga pagi. Edoy dengan segala parno ia hanya berpikir mungkin ratu selatan terkail dibelakang badan tapi menurutku itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Gelombang pelabuhan perak juga tidak mengabarkan ada apa-apa. Kadek mesin bawah hanya melapor adanya rembes dari pipa kecil, bukan masalah, namun setidaknya harus ditangani. 

beberapa ahli dari bengkel pelabuhan, khususnya kapal ini berhenti di jepang, bilang bisa jadi kejadian kapal kerap mendapatkan telepon tengah malam dengan urusan polisi maritim, belum kami lacak tapi tidak ada keluhan atau peringatan. telepon ini menggangguku (terutama doy yang tersadar panggilan ini muncul tepat setiap hari) berdering ditengah-tengah hujan atau ombak sudah setinggi rembulan. 

“aku terpikir ini suatu saat bisa jadi tanda kita didatangi oleh bencana” 

“jangan melantur. aku berharap interkom atau telepon ini harus diganti, tetapi kau barusan merasakannya doy. aku risau pelayaran kita melanggar aturan atau kurang surat izin.”

“bisa jadi, tetapi mana mungkin. kapal pasti dicegat maju dan putar balik sebelum memasuki batas negara” 

“dengar. mungkin ini bukan hal tak lazim yang pertama kali terjadi padamu, tetapi jujur aku tak pernah melihatmu ketakutan seperti ini. telepon tidak jelas gerangan tidak ada berbahaya dengan tangki-tangki minyak itu tumpah diatas laut. bahkan saat kau menjadi kadek pertama kali kapal kontainer hampir sepertiga tenggelam, mana ada kau risau setengah hidup” 

“aku punya janji doy” teror hampir dua mingguku melayar. jangan sampai bencana membuatku ingkar. 

“aku janji padanya akan pulang” firasatku benar-benar tak enak.

* * *

please interact w me [cc](https://curiouscat.me/slugiets)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and my best regard came to tulus (who really collect me pouring the real concept on relationship also his another best songs) rekomendasiku aku bisa bilang ruang sendiri, pamit, dan bunga tidur dan puisi avianti armand 'tentang sebuah rumah'


	5. Gemertak

vii. 

—taeil

dendamku belum tuntas. tapi aku membiarkan itu mengalir sebaik-baiknya, selapang mas johnny menitahku tatkala semua ini punya titik pembalasan. jelas, aku masih membenci bapak, kiranya aku belum siap menyapa wajahnya. tetapi kepada johnny aku mengikrarkan damai. ia pernah menjadi luka, menunggu malam menanti pagi takkan jua bersih dari borok hitam. tetapi luka satu ini takkan menggangguku lagi. ia sudah lama mengering. tulang didalamnya bisa berlari. 

besok ia pulang aku menyambutnya sebagai permadani perban. 

johnny meninggalkan ratusan ribu dilaci nakas, ini terlalu banyak. aku membelanjakan potong baju baru; beberapa celana kulot model terbaru, berlembar kaos warna warni, kemeja pendek, mengganti sepatuku usang dan satu jaket kulit kualitas lokal paling mahal, kulit sapi pilihan. mereka para pramuwisma memperlakukanku bak pelanggan yang siap menghamburkan semua tabungan tetapi jaket hitam satu ini ku khususkan bukan untuk kupakai. ini milik johnny. 

ia menang dari awal. Johnny telah berkuasa atas pikiranku menghantui sosoknya semenjak hari pertama ia tinggal. bukan johnny yang seolah-olah mengawasiku, tetapi barang sebentar saja badanku tak nyaman kalau tak ada dirinya. aku yang kerap memikirkan dirinya. 

lalu becak langganannya (ia meninggalkan banyak angka-angka dan janji dibalik kertas agar suatu saat aku bisa hubungi demi beberapa kebutuhan) menuju warung lama, aku hendak bertemu taeyong. yang kulihat ia tumbuh besar semenjak kutinggal. ia masih indah seperti biasanya, paras laris menggantikan posisiku menjajakan nafkah dahulu. disitu tercetak terkejut tahu kedatanganku. ia memelukku lama, membiarkan pelanggan dan orang-orang makan melihat reuni kita didepan jajanan.

“aku kira kau masih marah” 

“aku tak pernah marah padamu. yong, _stt..._ tak ada yang marah padamu” ia menangis lebih kencang menelusupkan pundaknya lebih dalam terbenam di tulang selangkaku. meraung menyesal, kepergianku itu jadi bulan-bulanannya berdosa sepanjang malam. taeyong merutuki perjodohan dahulu jadi biang kita terpisah seakan aku juga takkan kembali padanya karena sama tersumat dendam, dendamku kepada bapak.

padahal aku masih sayang dirinya, disela-sela menghabiskan hari mengurus rumah dan satu orang suami aku tak pernah terbayang posisiku akan terjadi pada taeyong. ia tidak harus melewati susah kecamuk itu.

“sudah… sudah terjadi… sudah lama yong, kau bisa lihat aku baik-baik saja sekarang”

“mas johnny berbuat adil kan padamu? ia berbuat baik atau tidak padamu?” 

“aku sedang menunggunya pulang. johnny, johnny jauh lebih baik dari pikirku. ia manusia dengan hati luas, aku selama ini keliru” aku tidak mau tahu apa kabar bapak sekarang. aku sedang menjauhkan hal-hal yang membuatku terluka. biar dia masih menghisap rokok lalu keluyur sesukanya. 

“johnny juga bilang, jaehyun naksir padamu.” ia menunjukkan jari telunjuknya tersemat. anak ini betul ditunang. mata cincin berkilauan polos dilingkar perak. aku ikut bahagia. Taeyong meraba jari kananku yang tersemat janji, ia ikut tersenyum. 

“mas johnny waktu itu, ia berubah pikiran saat melihat kau! aku hanya disuruh diam lantas dia ingin aku menghargai pilihannya, dia bilang pertama kali menelisik ia nyaman denganmu. aku setuju asal dia mau menjagamu betul-betul. kalian itu _ah_ betul-betul rumit tetapi aku berharap kalian bisa bahagia sesederhana mungkin” 

ia jatuh semudah itu, dan aku mau memulai mencintai ia sederhana; tak mengurung niat membangun kisah sejahtera. 

*

ada yang mengganjal dari surat ini. ada tiga nomor tersemat dibelakang; tukang becak salah satunya, telepon rumah tuan sofyan dan satu yang tak kuketahui. maju mundur dengan niatku sendiri padahal bertanya-tanya pada benakku sendiri, _nomor ini milik siapa?_

kuputar celah telepon memulai panggilan pertamaku, jam sepuluh malam. tak kunjung diangkat. ada bunyi gemersik, nada-nada sambungan lama tapi angka-angka ini kerap menghantuiku. Johnny menuliskan diatas kertas ini, _untuk apa?_

lagi-lagi ku ulang setiap dua jam berganti. aku dibuat begadang, memang kurang sopan membuat orang-orang terbangun hendak mereka sudah tidur. tapi kalau sepenting itu diantara tiga nomor genting, orang ini maksudku penerima telepon ini bukan main-main. tiga kali kuulangi, lalu menunggu waktu bergilir. 

pukul dua, sepertinya aku menghabiskan banyak tagihan pada satu nomor ini, niatku belum padam. jam empat jadi akhirku. maka kuputuskan untuk mengulangi dua belas panggilan hari ini. yang aneh aku sadar perbuatanku ini tak kurang-kurangnya membuat orang lain tak nyaman, tujuanku juga tak jelas. 

sepenting apa nomor ini sampai-sampai tak juga mengantarku nyenyak?

gemersik datang dengan sapaan baru. suara yang membuatku menitik 

_“ **dengan johnny navigasi unit kapal nusantara 80 bertugas”** _

nafasku tercekat. gagang telepon tadi terjatuh di atas meja kaca, terhempas berkeping-keping. kedua telinga berdering hebat. terhitung tujuh kali seperti dijabah doa. bagaimana bisa telepon ini terhubung padanya yang terkora diatas kapal. bagaimana bisa?

johnny dengan suara serak ditengah laut. aku merasa ia dekat. 

telepon tadi ditutup memekakan pendengaran. rasanya aku tak sanggup sampai membersihkan beling kaca tercecer. Suara yang lama aku rindu hampir dimakan dua minggu. bagaimana kabarnya? apakah ia sehat? apakah ia masih tabah? atau ia masih ingin berbenah?

malam lain kuulangi. dipagi buta jam dua. hanya mendengar ia melapor dengan kapal nusantaranya. aku lantas tercekat kala nada menguntai kata hendak keluar. air mataku menetes lagi, aku kembali tak mampu. mengapa? mengapa barang sekedar menyapa aku tak sanggup? aku tetap diam disitu membuatnya jengkel. 

malam-malam berikutnya aku takkan bisa tidur mendengar suaranya. selalu, diulangi terus menerus. aku candu. ia bagaikan nina bobok delapan kata. aku baru merasa aman hanya diucapkan seolah-olah memanggilku untuk tertidur. apakah ia risau disana? apakah teleponku seperti teror menjaganya melaut? 

*

Bau sedap malam bermekaran. cagak terpasang diitari selambu membau bunga mawar baru dipetik, suasanaku pertama kali dikawin.

Ada sesosok besar mengukungku dekat. disampingnya kain jarikku tersampir terabai. pandanganku lamur, rambut depan itu terjatuh didahiku, mengecup keningku pelan-pelan. napas kita berat, aku terkulai dilengannya. 

“Taeil, kamu percaya sama mas?” suaranya dekat. jelas. Mas johnny sudah tak melaut lagi. 

kamar, ranjang, tubuhku dan tubuhnya terasa fana tapi begitu nyata. 

Aku mana kuat ditatap seperti itu. Kelam mata Johnny gelap jauh lebih menyesatkan daripada telaga danau noni menunggu sang perahu datang, hanya dua bola mata sanggup membuatku hanyut pada perasaan tak tentu. Sang pelaut menunggu jawabanku sedangkan aku ternyata sudah candu didalam bahtera. 

“ini kau mas?” 

“sedekat ini dan kau masih bertanya” lalu bibirnya hinggap di sepanjang leherku. mengecup manja sebelah kiri berulang kali. lamat-lamat seperti menanamkan sesuatu. 

“aku suka bintang di lehermu. ada empat, cantik bersinar sepertimu; mereka mintuna.” ia berbisik. aku tak tahu apa kata-kata yang ia ucap namun manja memperlakukanku sudah menerbangkan ke langit. selanjutnya ia berhenti bergerak. 

“sejak kapan kau tiba mas?”

“sejak kau meminta” 

“lalu pergi lagi?” Johnny melucuti sisa selimut tipis melapisi kaki. kita berdua bulat telanjang. dibawah ia sibuk menggerayangi gunduk gunung diantara paha mengapit. menyentuh lembut berhati-hati. 

ia membuatku buncah. sosoknya disini sudah membuatku gila. 

“Apakah mas tak pernah mengerti, jauh mengembaramu itu tertinggal pedih disini. Setiap hari melihat ranjang tanpamu harus kuulangi menangis memintamu pulang. cukup ya mas, aku lebih senang kau disini. mas apakah kamu tak pernah sudi?”

“kamu yakin il? kamu mau melihat diriku mencintaimu hampir setiap hari? memadu kasih lalu menggauli layak suami. apa kau percaya padaku?” 

“aku sudah percaya padamu” aku percaya johnny. dibawahnya aku terlentang menyerahkan seluruh dunia padanya. aku rela dikehendakinya. “aku cinta dirimu mas. aku cinta”

Aku lebih dari sekadar percaya. Johnny, dia satu itu jadi satu-satunya berharga yang pernah aku punya. Orang bilang suatu saat harta akan menenggelamkanku pada dosa serakah. Johnny, yang tak bisa ditawar berapapun harga dia adalah alasanku siap menyambut siksa neraka. 

“kalau begitu—” kalimatnya terputus, mengajakku menempuh khayangan bersama “nikmati cintaku”

Pelan seperti menghembuskan ruh masuk lewat rongga mulut dimana bibir kita pertama kali bertamu. Tengkukku aman ditengadah ia mencumbuku dalam, tangan satunya lagi berpegang erat pinggangku seolah-olah sedikit saja ia membuatku ragu yang kemudian aku akan kabur. 

badan kita tumpang-tindih; aku tertindih sedangkan ia menumpang mencari sebuah persembunyian. menempatkan tegak didepan liang rawan. 

ia datang tanpa menungguku untuk siap. kita menyatukan raga dalam sekali hentak. didalam ia bermain dengan kehangatan dinding rasanya badanku meringis perih, tercerai terbagi-bagi. 

“mas, sakit mas...rasanya seperti dibelah...mas…” 

munafikku aku tak ingin johnny berhenti. lantas melingkarkan peluk dipinggangnya, menarik untuk memasuki lebih dalam. ia bergerak pelan, menghasilkan bulir keringatku terengah-engah. 

“belum sayang, mengangkanglah lebih lebar. sebentar lagi akan nikmat. aku janji” Johnny lihai membuat janji. aku terbuai ia menunggangi sedikit demi sedikit lebih terpacu kencang. rasa sakitnya lama-lama samar, didalam dadaku terdesak maju erangan kotor hendak diteriakkan. 

“jangan ditahan...aku juga mau merasakan nikmatmu” tangan kirinya terangkat menahan kedua tanganku menutupi muka, ketika penghalang itu berakhir diatas kepalaku sendiri, johnny ikut melenguh lega. menyuruhku untuk bersuka cita, apapun itu; meringik, menangis-nangis membutuhkan banyak dihujam cinta

selanjutnya aku mendesah didepannya. dihadapan mulia ia mencari kesenangan. 

“lihat dirimu sayang, kau cantik melebihi siapapun, kekasihku teramat indah, melenguh lagi...ya seperti itu…”

namaku disebut-sebut bagai mantra. seperti sihir punggungku ikut melengkung. kemudian aku merasakan panas tersetrum permukaan kulit seperti hangat tungku api disaat fajar tersesat diatas bukit. ia hangat, senyumnya merekah, menarik kita terjembab sekali lagi diatas kasur.

“mas...mas johnny…”

“kau suka? apakah kau baru bisa merasakan penantian panjang yang kutahan-tahan. lalu kutahu bersamamu membuat makin candu, il. bagaimana sanggup tubuh kecilmu hebat menggodaku”

ia mengindahkan segala cara memujaku agar tampak kian begitu indah padahal aku tak lebih sekadar lacur haus sentuhannya. hanya berbaring menjemput keajaiban. 

“lebih cepat mas, kumohon...apa aku terdengar jalang dihadapanmu” sejujurnya aku malu. tetapi dimana ia menyentuh titik ternikmat membuatku gemuruh aku tak tahan lagi menahan ragu. seperti inikah rasanya manusia-manusia malam mengais afeksi diterangi sinar hina kelab berwarna warni memancarkan syahwat. seenak ini rasa bercinta. 

“tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan permintaanmu. kau juga sama menghendakiku...bilang...bilang semua apa yang kamu mau”

“mau lagi...lagi mas...rasanya hampir tiba” Johnny makin kencang. suara selain desah— permukaan kulit bertampar satu sama lain kian jelas. buat aku menjemput surga, mas. tumpah menyeruah semua yang kau punya didalamku agar kita akan menjadi utuh. malam ini hanya ada dua badan dibakar berahi. 

“buka matamu il, lihat aku” 

bibirnya yang merah meninggalkan jejak sepanjang berwarna ungu. rambut hitam legam berbanding kulitnya benderang kuning seperti matahari. Ia nampak perkasa menggagahiku, didalam matanya aku melihat samudra biru berdebur gelombang dahsyat. setiap tarikan napasnya berhembus angin menggugurkan dedaunan hijau.

“buka matamu il...bangunlah…” 

mataku perlahan terbuka diringsak berkas-berkas pagi melalui celah tirai kamar jendela. johnny tak ada. bekas kecupan, tari kita mengguncang ranjang dan seisinya hanya fana. piyamaku tetap terbalut rapi tanpa keriput, hanya banjir peluh dan air mani disekujur selimut. 

aku tersadar bahwa semua hanya mimpi. mimpi basah tadi, mengapa bisa begitu gila aku menginginkannya?

*

aku cenderung berdandan rapi. memulai mandi pukul nol pagi, memantaskan diri. padahal hanya menunggu suaranya mendayu wangi. mimpi kemarin malam itu rasanya tak benar dan memerlukan pembenaran. tapi tidak ada jawaban yang bersedia. 

“aku yang selalu menelponmu pukul dua. yang kau bingungkan hening setiap panggilan, ya itu aku” 

pukul dua perasaanku membuncah. aku tak betah diam. mimpi kemarin malam merubah segalanya. perlahan-lahan aku ingin tahu kabarnya, aku mau ia tahu kemarin malam rasanya johnny hadir disebelahku, ia yang bangga menggauliku. 

“taeil, apakah ini engkau?” ia sama terkejutnya. bagaimana caraku menemukan dirinya yang ada diatas kapal. aku sedikit takut. botol ginseng arak bersemayam diatas meja hias berpindah terduduk di sebelahku, memiliki perasaan sadar sedikit membuatku tidak enak. 

umur sembilan belas, kelakuanku bejad namun tak peduli. mas pernah mengizinkanku bukan, terbayang didalam kewarasan hanya menambak sakit detak jantung berdegup cepat. 

ia belum bergerak bersua sedangkan air arak tandas seleher botol. isi kepala berkunang-kunang, rasanya seperti berputar-putar didalam wadah, makanya sedikit pusing. pedas semacam ronde atau seduhan jahe. mengawang bebas. sekali teguk tidak meninggalkan ampas untuk ditelan. 

“mas”

“iya?” aku tahu ia masih bimbang diseberang. lantas mulutku bersua dengan keadaan tidak jelas. 

“kau boleh memarahiku sekarang”

Johnny tertawa. tidak paham akan maksudku. “untuk apa?”

“aku memecahkan meja”

“kau?”

“meja kristal dibawah telepon. tak sampai belah tetapi cukup besar retaknya. ia sudah tak lagi indah”

“kau apakan mejanya”

“aku terkejut karena menunggumu” 

“sampai begitu hebatnya ya?”

kau harus tahu betapa arak ini membuatku hilang gagu. ah mas, kau harus tau aku disini merindukanmu. “kau tak tahu besar rinduku”

“tapi masih lebih besar rasa cintaku” 

aku terdiam sebentar. cintaku cintanya, apakah tidak ada yang lebih besar dari itu. “aku beranggapan kalau aku sama cerobohnya memperlakukan meja ini denganmu. mas, aku minta maaf selama ini menjadi sosok egois dikehidupanmu. aku tak tahu kau akan sama pecahnya karena perbuatanku.”

Johnny tidak menganggapku melantur. selanjutnya ia membuatku termenung lama. sekali lagi dia tak jauh dari bijaksana. 

“jangan dipikir. aku lebih hebat dari sebuah kaca, kalau betul itu berkeping maka tak akan sampai bercerai. kalau memang itu patah, biarkan patah. il, nilai keindahannya akan kekal terkenang serusak apapun itu.” 

“sejujurnya aku masih terkejut dengan panggilanmu. rinduku pasti sebesar rindumu. il, taeil, apakah kau sudah makan?” kita bukan lagi dua belah asing. johnny peduli, menimbulkan semburat merah diatas rahang. 

“bahkan rasanya kau tak ada diruang makan tak membuatku cukup kenyang” jawabanku mengundang johnny meringut bingung, sepertinya dia dan diriku akan bercerita lebih lama.

aku tak tahu menahu apa yang berjalan dengan isi kepalaku. 

“kenapa? sekarang cerita padaku apa gerangan yang membuatmu ganjal hm” 

Kita terdiam lebih lama. berdoa sinyal tidak akan merusak komunikasi mereka. 

“aku takut” keadaan hampa yang membuatku ada dalam bahaya. sekelabat mimpi-mimpi itu kembali lagi. malam itu aku merasakan johnny dekat tapi bukan pula dirinya. siapa sesungguhnya?

“aku takut kau tak ada disini. ada hantu tak mau pergi selagi kau tak kunjung pulang. mas, aku yakin ia menjelma menjadi dirimu. dia bangun dari bawah ranjang, menyingkap selimut dan tidur disebelahku seolah-olah itu benar dirimu. Lalu pelan-pelan menyentuhku. ah! kau belum pernah menciumku tetapi ia lebih tahu dulu rasa kulitku. Bagaimana nanti pakaianku ditanggal oleh dirinya? mas, bagaimana nanti aku terbangun seperti gadis dipecah perawan?” 

“il, aku bersumpah itu bukan diriku dan siapa pula yang macam-macam denganmu? ayo bilang kepadaku!” johnny tidak marah. nadanya makin berat, arak ini membuatku pusing. lantas dirinya pun pula begitu. 

“aku...aku bermimpi sosokmu” ia mendesah diseberang. 

“bagaimana— _ah bukan bukan,_ kau memimpikan seperti apa?” mimpiku masih berbekas. itu kau yang menggauliku! 

pipiku dibuat merah padam, tiga gelas tandas tak jua membuat badanku lemas. “mimpi seperti sesosok hantu tadi” 

“aku menyentuhmu?” aku tidak berani memberikannya jawaban iya walaupun itu pasti. 

“aku ragu kalau itu dirimu...itu terasa nyata...padahal kau masih diseberang sana….”

“kalau begitu yakinlah kalau itu diriku agar membuatmu tenang. tapi kau malah membuatku bertanya-tanya il, seperti apa rasanya? seperti apa diriku, apa kau disitu juga sama-sama suka” 

“berhenti menggodaku” 

“mana bisa begitu. tetapi kalau itu hantu, jelas nanti kubuat perhitungan. kumasukkan sosok itu kedalam botol dan kubuang di hindia. Enak saja, aku takkan biarkan hantu itu menyetubuhimu lebih dulu dariku” 

kita berdua terkikik. Johnny terkesima ditengah pelayaran. Dua pagi ia ditemani kisah sang manis bertabur porno. kurasa ia sedang melihat sekitar, sewaktu-waktu ada awak kapal lain melintas bahkan mendengar. Johnny parno. 

“Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu” 

“entah” yang pasti ini efek samping dari arak. “rumah ini sepi tanpamu” 

“biasanya juga selalu seperti itu” 

“tetapi yang ini berbeda” 

“kau... kau sedang rindu il...”

“jangan dipertanyakan” 

“tidurlah bergulung sarung atau kenakan atasan piyamaku. Pakai sesuka hatimu kalau bisa mengobati rindu” 

“tetapi itu dingin. kain-kain itu tak ada baiknya lebih hangat dari tubuhmu. aku mau kau disini disebelahku. ah... badanku seperti tersengat panas....” 

“dimana dirimu” 

saking mabuknya aku tak sadar masih bersebelah dengan beling kaca, meringkuk mendengarkan suaranya lebih lama “menanti suaramu diatas ubin” 

“taeil, ayo bangkit. Jangan tertidur nyenyak dilantai. nanti kau bisa saja terserang sakit. Sebentar lagi badanmu bisa demam. Aku belum bisa disitu besok, jangan buatku khawatir. sayang, taeilku sayang... ayo...” 

ya, panggil aku seperti itu mas. sama seperti didalam mimpi aku dimanja. “ini bukan panas seperti demammu. badanku rasanya terbakar, betul panas, tapi hanya berpusat dibawah.”

“kau mabuk? jangan bilang ginsengnya habis satu malam” aku merogoh gelas tersisa setetes cairan. botol kaca tadi menggelinding entah kemana. 

“tidak... aku tidak serakah... mas, aku harus apa” aku melenguh lebih panjang, banjir keringat. mulutku tertahan sambil menjauhi gagang. jangan, jangan, _johnny jangan sampai mendengar._ Isi kepalaku sudah tak lagi hantu-hantu dibawah ranjang, berharap disambut oleh sang gagah seperti mimpi basah. 

Johnny tidak tahu aku meringik seperti kucing meminta dikawini dalam jarak sejauh ini. 

“pulang ya mas, janji padaku” 

“aku tak pernah mengikari” 

sinyal terputus, air pasang menggoncang kapal ditengah lautan, jauh dari pulau manapun. 

*

Seharusnya sebentar lagi ia sampai bukan? kalender sudah berganti bulan. telepon setelahnya malam itu tidak pernah terhubung. aku makin dilanda rindu. tapi yang tak kuketahui, dan pertama kali aku temui saat ini daripada seribu malam, johnny menyapaku lagi. suara ia menyentak hendak berperang. dingin mengalahkan dini. keras, hatiku ikut gemetar, takut, aku takut mendengarkan suaranya. 

“ _WE NEED HELP AT CONTINENT_ _13 18'07.2 NORTH 115°05'19.9 EAST_ ”

setetes dua tetes air mataku mengalir lagi. kapal yang ia tunggangi kecelakaan. ia dijebak kematian seorang diri. ia masih menyalak berkali-kali. suasana terdengar kacau, berharap yang menelpon ini adalah bantuan. 

mas, aku merasa jadi beban. mas, apa aku bisa memaksamu pulang sekarang

“MAS JOHNNY!” tempo jantungku berdebur menghantam kewarasan. 

“taeil? taeil apakah ini kau?”

ia tertegun setelahnya. ia tahu aku menangis diseberang benua. Johnny berlagak tidak terjadi apa-apa.

“ada apa disana mas, perlukah ku panggil bantuan?! kepada siapa mas, jawab aku! apakah kau perlu orang-orang pelabuhan” 

“ _oh_ , jangan ditutup kumohon. sayang, dengar, tak usah pedulikan tadi. mengapa tak kunjung tidur?” 

“jangan menyuruhku tidur dan tenang dikala sana kau tak baik-baik saja. aku peduli padamu. aku menunggumu pulang.” aku mau ia percaya. jangan laut jadikan ia sebagai pengingkar. “kau sudah janji mas” 

ia melunak. suaranya ikut gemetar. _jangan menangis mas_ , kepalamu harus jernih. kau harus memikirkan dirimu sekarang. 

“jangan risau. aku takkan kalah melawan samudera. tapi malam ini sedikit ganas, kita semua kewalahan. maaf membuatmu susah. tetapi semuanya seperti drama, aku merasa mesra kau telpon duluan untuk pertama kalinya atau bagiku ini untuk terakhir. lalu ah… apakah kau bisa menebak bagian penutup kisah ini?” 

johnny merangkai kata membuatku terpaku sekali lagi. cerita kita belum selesai ditulis, aku belum merasakan lembutmu lebih lama. dekapmu masih jauh. apa mencintaimu begitu terlambat ketika bumi hendak menelan semua kasih. 

badanku bersimpuh, tercerai berai seperti beling-beling ini. yang bisa kupeluk hanya diriku sendiri. 

aku tak tahu. dan tak mau tahu. 

“kututup ya? kau tak kunjung memberiku jawaban. kamu pasti mengantuk” dia diseberang aku malah menjawab menggeleng. suara tangisku makin melengking. 

“jangan. aku mengumpulkan banyak keberanian memulai bicara padamu. apapun, bahkan kalau kau benci telepon-teleponku mengganggumu ayo katakan. apapun yang dapat membuatmu tenang” aku ingin membantunya menghadapi serdadu gelombang keputusasaan. 

“aku sedang berandai-andai” 

“tentang apa?” kusimak lebih jelas. “pada suatu hari nanti sang pelaut tak perlu memikirkan waktu kematian atau makna hidup. ia cuma mau melupakan dunia, sekarat berada dipangkuan yang tercinta” 

“pada suatu hari setelah pelayarannya selesai, ada pelaut pulang kedalam dekap yang sangat dekat. derap jantung berdebar mengatakan cinta. bahwa sekarang pelaut itu, aku, hanya ingin memelukmu saja, sayang.”

Johnny menegaskan siapa sang pelaut. dirinya sendiri. “pada suatu hari aku mau kau mencintai genggam kita berdua melintasi ombak pantai atau melihatmu begitu gemas memelihara kucing anggora didalam rumah kecil kita sehingga itu tidak membuatmu muram dijebak penantian.”

“lalu semua ini apakah jadi kutukan? apakah ini ganjaran menumpas dosa berbuat jahat pada makhluk kecil sepertimu, manisku. sekarang ombaknya setinggi jendela. didalam kapal pun berlindung menggunakan jas hujan.” ia didera percikan air meluluh lantahkan kekuatannya yang tersisa hanya membawa gagang telepon. 

“untuk apa kalau nanti jadi sia-sia. kalau tubuhku juga basah dan terhanyut” suaranya hilang secepat angin. menyesakkan relung dada. aku lupa kita sempat berbunga-bunga saat itu.

* * *

halo, ketemu aku lagi. im sorry about the stories update, i didn't intended to delay very long time as this appeared on middle march. my body and mind had been corrupted and not working well lately and kinda worsen. tinggal satu chapter lagi ya? jangan ditebak apa akhirnya ya. semoga kalian bisa tidur nyenyak. 


End file.
